Venganza
by Kathleen Kurayami
Summary: C17 regresa buscando venganza y a reclamar lo que le pertenece: Bra, pero no es el único que anhela vengarse de los saiyajin, dos poderosos enemigos también, secuela de Lazos Fraternales
1. Prólogo

Goodbyemylover: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

Phazonwarrior05: Me alegra que te haya gustado y que más puedo decir solo dos palabras: inspiración divina.

Fantor2000: la última pareja suena interesante, y si creo que prácticamente todos nos hemos enamorado de algún personaje de anime y gracias por tu apoyo.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Here's the next part, enjoy it!

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejó el prólogo de la secuela de mi fic Lazos Fraternales.

Y mi madre ya cree que me he vuelto loca por completo, por más que le explico como es lo de los fics no entiende (o más bien me sigue ignorando). Y para los que tenían duda su servidora (osea la loca que escribe el fic) es mujer.

**Nota:** Comienza 10 años después del secuestro de Bra, por lo que las edades son: Trunks 34, Goten 33, Pan 21 y Bra 20.

Las partes de C17 van dedicadas especialmente a Zairadbz y a Goodbyemylover, el resto es para mis lectores que me han seguido y dado su apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** Todo Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, yo solo soy una mortal usando su imaginación.

**Prólogo**

**En las profundidades de un bosque lejano a la Capital del Oeste, en un laboratorio escondido.**

El doctor Evil se encontraba haciendo los últimos ajustes para que su creación pudiese abandonar el líquido que lo había mantenido en vida durante los últimos años.

-¿Cómo va todo, doctor? ¿Pronto podré comenzar a ejecutar mi venganza contra esas basuras de los saiyajines?-

-Bien, amo, en cuestión de horas Baby habrá renacido, fue un trabajo arduo recrearlo, pero gracias a las notas y evidencias que encontramos en el antiguo laboratorio del doctor Muy facilitó el trabajo-

-¿Y el androide super C17, cómo van los progresos?-

-Ya no falta mucho para que esté reparado en su totalidad, amo Freezer, no creo que esta vez puedan derrotarlo tan fácilmente-contesto el doctor Evil.

-Excelente, mis planes están saliendo como deben de ser, pronto podré reclamar a esa chiquilla, han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la ví, reclamaré lo que me pertenece, aunque definitivamente debe de estar cambiada, ya debió de haberse desarrollado, y ese infeliz traidor no sabe la que le espera, he tenido que esperar 10 años para poder llevar a cabo mi verdadera venganza, ¿y tú mi querido doctor no me fallarás como el doctor Muy y el doctor Gero verdad?-preguntó Freezer mientras le lanzaba una mirada gélida al doctor.

-Por supuesto que no señor, usted sabe que ellos dos son inferiores que yo y sus ideales son mis ideales soy incapaz de traicionarlo, yo obedezco sus órdenes fielmente-

Freezer regresó a su trono en la sala contigua, acercó su espejo, por el cual espiaba a Bra, y se dispuso a ver que era lo que hacía, sentía cierta fascinación por la semisaiyajin, quería apoderarse de ella, para convertirla en lo que era su padre cuando era un niño, quería volverla una asesina despiadada y sin corazón, sabía que no sería nada fácil doblegar la mente de una joven pero por eso tenía un plan que también estaba desarrollando el docto Evil.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Después de una larga tarde de entrenamiento, Trunks, Goten y Bra iban caminando hacia la cocina siempre al terminar un entrenamiento se morían de hambre, iban platicando cuando algo en la nada llamó la atención de Bra.

_Recuerdalo desde las sombras te vigilo y espero_, escuchó a lo lejos Bra.

-¿Bra estás bien?-preguntó Goten al ver que su novia no contestaba.

-¿Eh? ah si, ¿no escucharon una voz como lejana?-

Ambos negaron, tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación o alguna alucinación, pero había parecido tan real esa voz.

Antes de ir a cenar, Bra se fue a bañar, pero de nuevo escucho la voz, sabía a quien le pertenecía pero ya tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba a diario, ¿por qué volvía a escucharla tan seguido en poco tiempo?

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y normalidad, Vegeta seguía sin acostumbrarse que su "yerno" Goten cenara con ellos, para él su princesa seguía siendo una niña pequeña. En el postre comenzaron a sentir un ki completamente desconocido para Goten y Bra, Trunks creía que lo conocía pero no estaba seguro y Vegeta lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Mujer, creo que ha regresado-espeto Vegeta.

-¿Seguro? hace mucho que no lo vemos, y ya no tiene motivos para volver-contesto Bulma.

-Algo habrá pasado para que regresara, será mejor que vayamos a recibirlo-Vegeta y Bulma se levantaron para dirigirse hacia el patio y recibir a su visita, seguidos de los jóvenes.

**En el laboratorio**

-Creo que no entendiste mi mensaje, pequeña zorra, pronto te arrepentirás de estar con esa basura-dijo Freezer-En pocos días mi plan comenzará a funcionar.

-Mi señor, ya es hora de que Baby renazca, todo está listo, solo espero su orden-informó el doctor Evil.

-De acuerdo, procede-

El doctor Evil, activo los botones para eliminar el líquido que cubría a Baby, poco a poco éste fue despertando, había llegado también su momento de vengarse de los saiyajines.

Fin del prológo.

Espero que les guste.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Mirai Trunks regresa?

Phazonwarrior05: No comas ansias no podía poner todo en el prólogo, y hay otra sorpresita también en este capítulo jeje me alegra que te guste.

Ha ash14: En serio me alegra que te gustara, por supuesto que continuare.

Fantor2000: si fuera baby, se lo agradecería, bleh digamos que mi madre no es muy tolerante ni comprensiva conmigo, y si es Mirai Trunks quien llegó.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Don't worry, the chapters going to wait for you!

**Nota:** A pesar de haber seguido entrenando Pan y Bra en mi fic no se convertirán en súper saiyajin.

Llamare a Trunks del futuro como Mirai Trunks o Mirai para evitar confusiones con el Trunks del presente.

**¿Mirai Trunks regresa?**

**En el patio de la Corporación Capsula**

Mirai Trunks bajaba de la máquina del tiempo, cuando sus padres fueron a recibirlo, se sintió algo extrañado al ver a su homologo de esta línea de tiempo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver Bra que era exageradamente parecida a su madre y a Goten demasiado parecido a Gokú.

-¡Qué alegría que hayas regresado! Mírate cuanto has crecido-dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su hijo del futuro.

Vegeta solo hizo una seña en forma de saludo, pero aún así sospechaba que no era una visita de cortesía, algo había pasado.

Bra estaba completamente perpleja sabía que tenía alucinaciones pero ver a dos Trunks era demasiado, se frotó los ojos intentando ver si no estaba soñando.

Trunks se sentía incómodo, era como verse en un espejo dentro de unos años, y Goten tampoco creía mucho en lo que sus ojos veían.

-Hola a todos, eh bueno es un poco raro verme con unos años menos jaja-dijo Mirai para romper la tensión que se había producido.

-¿Verte con años menos? No esto es una broma verdad y de muy mal gusto, ¿quién demonios se supone que eres?-preguntó Bra algo molesta.

-Yo soy Trunks, ósea él-señalo a su homologo-y vengo del futuro, y tú ¿Quién eres? O acaso ¿eres mi digo su hija?-preguntó sorprendido Mirai abriendo los ojos.

-No idiota, soy la hermana de Trunks, hmp ¿cómo es posible que no reconozcas a una princesa saiyajin?-contestó Bra con el mismo orgullo característico de Vegeta, haciendo que Mirai tuviese que evitar reír ante esa respuesta.

-Así que en esta época tengo una hermana menor, que envidia hubiera sido divertido tener una en mi época, y por cierto ¿tú eres?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Goten.

-¿Quién yo?-preguntó Goten inocentemente, Mirai asintió-Ah yo soy Goten, el hijo menor de Gokú-

Vegeta no entendía porque su hija se había fijado en Goten, se le hacía que era muy tonto y distraído, iba a decir algo cuando Bulma le ganó a hablar.

-Bueno mejor entremos a la casa, debes de estar muy cansado, y así nos contarás lo que sucede en lo que terminamos la cena-

-Perdón por interrumpir su cena, pero tenía que venir-

Todos entraron a la casa, regresaron a sus lugares para terminar la cena, Bulma le servía la cena a su otro hijo, había mucha tensión en el ambiente hasta que el príncipe decidió hablar.

-Habla ya ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-

-Como dije tenía que venir a advertirles de un nuevo peligro, pero ¿no podríamos llamar al señor Gokú?, también necesitaremos de su ayuda-

-El inepto de Kakarrotto desapareció hace 10 años junto con las esferas del dragón, desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él, ¿pero a que maldito peligro te refieres?-

-Es una lástima que no sepan nada del señor Gokú…-

-¡Déjate de palabrerías y di de una vez a que has venido!-ordenó Vegeta.

-Lo siento papá, continuo entonces, en mi época, un científico llamado Evil, buscó la forma de sacar a Freezer del infierno, pero no solo eso sino que siguiendo las órdenes de Freezer, construyó otro androide número 17 pero más fuerte, era como si el androide anterior y este nuevo se hubiesen unido, era demasiado fuerte, poco a poco fue destruyendo lo que con tanto trabajo habíamos reconstruido, intente enfrentarlo, pero la primera vez me venció, casi muero, seguí entrenando para derrotarlos, hasta que un día …-se interrumpió Mirai, mientras las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos- … hasta que un día ese maldito androide te mato mamá, enloquecí y lo pude vencer, para eso vine, porque parece que ya no tardarán en regresar-

Bra palideció al escuchar el nombre de C17, de nuevo escuchó la voz en su cabeza, los recuerdos vinieron de golpe, su familia volteo a verla preocupados por la reacción que pudiese tener ante tal noticia, Goten le tomó la mano.

-Princesa ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Vegeta intentando que su voz no sonará preocupada y angustiada.

-Si…-se comenzó a sentir mal-bueno no… ahorita regreso, no me siento muy bien-se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Bulma se levantó enseguida, seguida de Vegeta y Goten pero Vegeta le impide que los siga.

-Ustedes tres se quedan aquí-ordenó.

A regañadientes y contra su voluntad a Goten no le quedo más que aceptarlo, Mirai solo veía la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿Acaso eres novio de Bra?-le preguntó Mirai a Goten.

-Así es, desde hace 2 años-

-Pero ¿no eres algo grande para ella?-

-No hay problema, mi papá acepto la relación, y yo también le llevó 13 años a mi novia, que es la nieta del señor Gokú-contestó Trunks.

-Entiendo, ¿pero toda esta escena que significa? ¿acaso Bra es anoréxica?-inquirió Mirai intrigado.

-No lo es, pero tiene que ver con algo que pasó hace 10 años, ella aún era una niña-dijo Trunks, Mirai lo miraba con enorme atención-Varios enemigos salieron del Infierno, pero el androide 17 de la tierra se fusiono con uno que crearon el doctor Gero y el doctor Myu en el infierno, entre Freezer y ese maldito androide la torturaron y abusaron de ella, ya te podrás haber imaginado el fuerte golpe que fue para ella y para mi papá, es su adoración-

Ahora Mirai entendía todo, significaba que posiblemente reviviría un trauma de su hermana pequeña, él sentía que tenía que protegerla también de alguna forma, pero primero tendría que ganarse su confianza.

**Al mismo tiempo en el baño de la habitación de Bra**

Bra estaba vomitando, sentía mucho asco de tan solo imaginar que podrían dañarla de nuevo, Bulma le detenía el cabello, después la llevaron a acostarse en su cama para que descansara, entonces Bulma bajo para decirle a sus hijos y cuñado el estado de Bra.

**En la cocina**

-Mamá ¿cómo está mi hermana?-preguntó Trunks, al ver que Bulma aparecía, los tres la miraban expectantes.

-Vomito la cena, pero ya se siente mejor, está en su recámara acostada, Goten sube a verla, le hará bien tu presencia-pidió Bulma.

-Mamá lo siento, no sabía...-intentó disculparse Mirai.

-No te preocupes, como verás las cosas han cambiado mucho desde tu última visita-

Sin la necesidad que se lo tuviesen que repetir Goten subió rápidamente hasta los aposentos de su amada, estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero se detuvo al ver a Vegeta en la habitación.

-Pasa insecto, quiere verte-Vegeta salió disgustado, se sentía desplazado por el novio de su hija.

-¿Cómo te encuentras mi amor?- preguntó cariñosamente Goten.

-Mejor, pero es que fue un shock escuchar eso y aparte he escuchado su voz durante el día, me dice la misma frase tengo miedo-dijo Bra, temerosa.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase- respondió Goten dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-ahora descansa, tienes que descansar, y mañana entrenaremos duramente, nada malo te va a pasar, ahora dejaré que descanses mi vida-

Aquí termina el capítulo 1.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	3. Capítulo 2: La vida de Mirai

Fantor200: Lo de piccoro tendré que pensármelo, y no no regresará gokú (siento que la trama se complicaría demasiado según mi plan) y obvio conforme pase la historia Mirai se pondrá al corriente. Y una disculpa, no respondí tus preguntas la vez pasada, como llegué muy cansada cuando lo estaba contestando no lo había leído bien, si es el mismo Baby, mm no estoy muy segura de que tenga alma pero como lo reconstruyeron es muy parecido a como le hicieron con bio-broly.

Phazonwarrior05: tenía que poner un motivo para que regresara, ok fue un poco cruel matarla, y no te preocupes lo continuaré.

Ha ash14: Aquí te dejó el siguiente, gracias por el review.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y ¿por qué continúo siendo mortal?

**Capítulo 2:La vida de Mirai**

A la mañana siguiente Bra se encontraba entrenando sola, Mirai la vio, se sentía culpable de haberles dado la noticia sin saber lo que le había pasado a su pequeña hermana, ya comenzaba a sentir cariño por ella, tenía que pedirle una disculpa.

-Buenos días Bra-saludó Mirai.

-Hola-contestó Bra sin hacerle mucho caso, estaba muy concentrada en su entrenamiento.

-Yo quería pedirte una disculpa-dijo tímidamente Mirai.

-¿Disculpa? ¿por qué? Tú no me has hecho nada-dijo Bra, dejando su entrenamiento.

-Por lo de ayer, yo no sabía cuando dije mis motivos por los que regresé-continuó Mirai.

-No tienes la culpa, como dijiste no sabías, veo que ya te contaron-

-Si, pero no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, en poco tiempo te darás cuenta que soy diferente a Trunks pero igual de confiable-dijo Mirai.

-Ja, si fueras igual sería una pesadilla, mejor cuéntame tu historia, nunca me habían hablado de ti-pidió Bra.

-Claro, pero ¿estás segura de quererlo escuchar? Involucra a ya sabes quién-preguntó preocupado Mirai.

-Sobreviviré, supongo que también era diferente en tu época-

-Bueno en mi tiempo, el señor Gokú murió de una enfermedad en el corazón, al poco tiempo el doctor Gero despertó a los androides, yo tenía un año de nacido, esos androides eran C17 y C18, mataron a todos los guerreros, incluido a mi papá, el único que sobrevivió fue Gohan, él fue mi maestro, hasta que lo asesinaron, mamá con mucho esfuerzo pudo construir una máquina del tiempo con la que vine a esta época para evitar todo eso, me volví más fuerte y al regresar pude derrotarlos-contó Mirai a su hermana, que ocultando el terror que la invadía parecía interesada en el relato-Reconstruimos nuestro mundo y bueno luego pasó lo que ayer les conté-prosiguió.

-Ah con razón no había ninguna posibilidad de que Goten, Pan o yo hubiéramos nacido en tu época, mm que aburrimiento-dijo Bra

-¿Aburrimiento?-

-Si, porque sin nosotros tres la vida sería muy aburrida jaja-

-Ja, ya entendí, no solo físicamente te pareces a mamá sino también en su sentido del humor-

-A veces, pero también me parezco a mi papá, y lamento informarte que para desgracia de ustedes dos, yo soy su favorita-dijo orgullosamente Bra.

Mirai no pudo evitar reírse de aquel comentario, le hubiera gustado mucho haber nacido en esa época, tendría una vida prácticamente perfecta.

Horas después se encontraba en la habitación que le asignaron, no soportaba el sentimiento de soledad que a veces lo aparecía, tampoco podía quitarse el recuerdo del asesinato de su madre.

_Flashback_

_Mirai se encontraba entrenando en cámara que Bulma había construido especialmente para él, hacia apenas unas semanas que se había recuperado de la última pelea que había tenido, sabía que C17 era mucho más fuerte que los androides anteriores con los que había luchado en el pasado, pero él como último y único guerrero de su época tenía que detenerlo como fuera._

_Para eso tenía que entrenar para volverse más fuerte, tenía que alcanzar el nivel del androide, en la pelea pasada, estuvo a punto de que lo matara, había sido brutalmente herido, nunca supo cómo pudo regresar a su casa en las condiciones en las que había quedado pero lo había logrado._

_Estaba tan ensimismado en su entrenamiento que nunca se dio cuenta que C17 entró a la casa, ni cuando el ki de su mamá comenzó a descender, hasta que fue muy tarde para poder hacer algo._

_En cuanto sintió una punzada en el corazón supuso que algo iba mal, fue hasta entonces cuando sintió como el ki de Bulma descendía, corrió hasta donde se encontraba, la encontró moribunda._

_-Mamá ¿quién te hizo esto?-_

_-Fue… el androide, prométeme que acabarás con él, y que viajarás al pasado para advertirles del nuevo peligro, la máquina del tiempo está cargada-pidió Bulma con los últimos alientos de vida que le quedaban._

_-Si mamá, te lo prometo, pero aguanta un poco, llamaré al médico y no tardará en venir-suplicó Mirai con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No hijo, ya llegó mi momento, te quiero-alcanzó a decir Bulma antes de morir._

_Mirai se puso a llorar, un gran dolor abordaba su corazón, lo único que tenía ahora lo había perdido, su misión ahora era acabar con C17 e ir al pasado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y así lo había cumplido, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos, siempre que recordaba a su mamá lloraba, pero no iba a permitir que en esta época su madre muriera.

Bra iba pasando por la habitación de Mirai cuando volteo y al verlo llorar sintió pena por él, después de todo, él también había sufrido y perdido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, entró sin tocar primero.

-Mirai ¿estás bien?-preguntó.

-Si, yo solo recordaba algunas cosas-contesto Mirai.

Bra fue y lo abrazo, Mirai sentía como un alivio en el alma, una muestra de amor que no había tenido desde que su mamá se fue.

-Todo estará bien, gracias a que viniste a advertirnos podremos vencerlos-dijo Bra intentando consolar a su hermano del futuro.

-Gracias, hermanita, ¿si puedo decirte hermana?-

-Obvio, eso somos ¿no? Y también puedes confiar en mí-dijo con tono alegre la peliazul.

-Cambiemos de tema por uno más alegre, mejor cuéntame de tu relación con Goten-

-Goten es muy lindo y tierno conmigo, me comprende, aunque a veces es muy torpe y despistado, parece que lo heredo de su papá-contó la princesa.

-Tal vez pero eso no quita que es un hombre-dijo con tono de hermano mayor Mirai.

_Y aquí viene el clásico hermano mayor_, pensó Bra.

-Y yo una mujer-contesto Bra- Me respeta y me ha dicho que esperará hasta que yo esté lista si es a lo que te refieres, nunca pero nunca me ha obligado a hacer absolutamente nada, aparte en cualquier caso papá lo amenazó, creo que sabes que tan efectivas pueden ser las amenazas de papá-

Mirai rió, se sentía más tranquiló aparte Bra tenía razón bajo la amenaza de Vegeta nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, pero por si acaso cuando tuviese oportunidad tendría una plática de cuñado del futuro a cuñado de esta época.

-Olvidaba decirte, será mejor que no te fijes en Pan, aparte de ser la novia de Trunks es mi mejor amiga, y créeme no permitiré que nadie intervenga en esa relación por la felicidad de mi amiga-dijo Bra lanzándole una mirada al estilo Vegeta.

**En la habitación de Bra**

Esa misma noche Bra tuvo una extraña alucinación, pero no se podría decir que fuese del todo una alucinación o un sueño, la voz la llamaba, ella tenía miedo no quería ir pero sentía como si una extraña fuerza la obligara, entre sueños.

_Te vigilo y te espero desde las sombras_.

Dormida se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar, la voz parecía estar en todos lados, en las paredes, en el techo, adentro de su cabeza.

_Desde la oscuridad te esperaré y vigilaré._

Mirai vio como su hermana pasaba, le pareció extraño, no parecía despierta, la siguió, Bra salió al balcón, Mirai se asustó al verla ahí, no sabía que pasaba, era como si estuviese poseída por algo o alguien, se acercó sigilosamente, la tomó del hombro.

-Bra ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó cautelosamente sin saber que esperar como reacción.

Bra abrió los ojos y gritó asustada al ver el lugar donde estaba, no recordaba ni tenía razones para estar ahí a esas horas, el grito alertó a la familia entera que fue a ver qué pasaba.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí?-exigió saber el príncipe.

-Bra caminaba dormida, y yo la vi y la desperté pero creo que la asuste-

-La voz, escuche de nuevo esa voz-

-¿Caminando dormida? ¿Cuál voz?-preguntó extrañado Vegeta.

-¿La misma voz que ayer escuchaste?-inquirió Trunks.

-Si la misma-.

Fin del Capítulo 2.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	4. Capítulo 3: Buscando

Ha ash14: a cualquiera le inquietaría una voz así, pero tiene un porqué.

Fantor2000: Si ese fue el caso de Mirai y también la impresión y enojo de ver morir a su mamá.

Phazonwarrior05: Creo que los traumas no desaparecen, se superan pero nunca se olvida, o eso creo yo y menos con lo que pasará.

**Capítulo 3: Buscando**

-¿De qué voz están hablando?-preguntó Vegeta, algo molesto de que nadie le hacía caso.

-Cálmate Bra, no pasa nada, aquí estamos todos-intentó tranquilizarla Trunks mientras la abrazaba.

-Por un demonio, ¿alguno de ustedes va a responder lo que pregunto?-exigió el príncipe a sus vástagos.

-Lo que pasa es que desde hace mucho tiempo una voz me dice que me vigila desde la oscuridad y me espera, pero ya casi no la oía, y ahora le he escuchado varias veces en estos días-explicó Bra.

-¿Y por qué andabas caminando dormida?-preguntó Mirai, toda esa situación no le gustaba nada, las voces que su hermana escuchaba no le parecían normales, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo eso.

-Yo … no … no lo sé-contestó Bra confundida-solo escuchaba la voz, y sentí como si algo me obligara a saber de dónde provenía, la escuchaba en todos lados, pero era como un sueño-miró a su padre angustiada a punto de llorar-papá ¿qué me está pasando?-.

Vegeta no sabía que responder, le dolía ver que su princesita sufría, él tampoco sabía que le pasaba, tal vez se estaba sugestionando por la noticia que les dio Mirai, o tal vez esos monstruos estaban manipulando su mente, la desesperación comenzaba a aparecer en él, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Tomó una decisión tal vez algo precipitada pero ya quería ponerle fin a ese asunto.

-Mañana a primera hora, iremos a buscar a ese científico, acabaremos de una vez por todas con este asunto-ordenó el príncipe-¿sabes dónde se encuentra el maldito laboratorio?-le preguntó a Mirai.

-No, cuando ya no le fue útil a Freezer lo asesinó-

-Maldición en ese caso tendremos que buscarlo, ahora será mejor que todos se vayan a dormir en este mismo instante-exigió Vegeta, dándose la media vuelta y regresando a su recámara.

-¿Podrás dormir?-le preguntó Trunks a su hermana.

-No lo creo, y ¿si la voz vuelve?-dijo Bra con un tono de angustia.

-No te preocupes, ven vamos a que te duermas-acto seguido Trunks tomo del brazo a la princesa para llevarla a su habitación para leerle y que pudiera dormir, al ver que Mirai los seguía, volteo- Yo puedo controlar a mi hermana solo, no necesitamos de tu ayuda-

Mirai se quedó estupefacto, pero entendía los sentimientos de su homologo, él era como un invasor que había llegado sin más a cambiarles de nuevo la vida, en lugar de continuar siguiéndolos optó por quedarse en su habitación.

Trunks sentía celos de Mirai, para él era como si hubiese llegado a querer tomar su lugar, no lo iba a permitir, él era el apoyo para que Bra no perdiera la cordura y así se quedarían las cosas, nadie iba a quitarle su lugar nunca, entendía lo que Mirai había vivido en su época pero eso no significaba que siempre sería el héroe. Iba a tomar un libro al azar cuando Bra le preguntó algo muy extraño.

-Trunks … ¿te imaginas la vida sin mí?-

-No, viví catorce años sin hermana, y cuando llegaste todo cambio, ahora tenía a alguien más que proteger, y no lo cambiaría nunca, aunque admito que no era vergonzoso cuando me obligabas a jugar con tus muñecas, ¿por qué tu pregunta?-contesto Trunks.

-Curiosidad, no logró imaginarme la vida que llevaba Mirai-

Trunks se quedó callado, le molestaba que hablaran de Mirai, sentía que su hermana prefería a su homologo en vez de a él.

-Estás celoso ¿verdad?-

-No-

-Claro que sí, te quedaste callado, vamos es comprensible, nosotros no estamos acostumbrado a él, ni él a nosotros, obviamente sientes que quiere desplazarte pero tienes que ver que también es muy diferente a ti, aparte perdió a mamá y a papá se quedó solito-

_Tal vez tengas razón hermanita, _pensó el chico de los cabellos lilas.

-¿También tenías celos de mí cuando nací?-inquirió con una enorme curiosidad Bra.

-Jaja, hoy estás muy curiosita, al principio no, envidiaba que Gohan tuviese un hermano, yo creí que ibas a ser niño, me emocionaba la idea de tener alguien con quien entrenar, y cuando naciste y vi que eras niña, no me agrado mucho la idea, no me iban a dejar entrenar contigo y me daba celos que papá dejara que lo abrazaras y le dijeras cuanto lo querías, a mí nunca me ha dejado hacerlo, pero eso no quita que te quiero-respondió Trunks.

Salió de la habitación de su hermana después de que ella se quedara dormida, iba a aclarar y arreglar todas las cosas de una vez por todas, respiro profundamente cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la recámara de Mirai, tocó la puerta, Mirai abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo quería hablar contigo-pidió Trunks.

Mirai asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su homologo, era extraño estar frente a él mismo, y que fueran a conversar.

-Yo siento haber venido, sé que crees que soy un intruso ...-comenzó Mirai.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, no eres igual a mí, y bueno si, me sentí algo desplazado, como si intentaras ocupar mi lugar, robarme a mi familia, yo soy quien te tiene que pedir una disculpa-

-No te preocupes, entiendo que te sientas así, pero mis papás nos quieren a los tres, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien-

A la mañana sin tener una sola pista comenzaron a buscar el laboratorio del científico, en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera, al estar cerca de las montañas la voz en la cabeza de Bra era más insistente.

_Desde la oscuridad te observo, pronto nos volveremos a ver._

Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, las imágenes venían recordándole lo que había vivido hacia 10 años, quería que la voz se callara, que las imágenes dejaran de ser tan vívidas. Le dolía mucho la cabeza como si fuera a explotar, se tapó los oídos con las manos, no sabía cómo callar a la voz.

-Bra ¿estás bien?-preguntó Mirai al ver como Bra se tapaba los oídos.

-¿Eh? si, solo me duele la cabeza-

No quería que los demás se enteraran, era algo que ella tendría que enfrentar sola, nadie iba a ser capaz de hacer que ella dejara de escuchar a esa voz, tenía que buscar una solución por ella misma.

-¡Maldición! ¿en dónde demonios estará ese maldito insecto?-gritó Vegeta enojado.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Nos vemos =^.^=-


	5. Capítulo 4: Remembranzas

Phazonwarrior05: Si, pero hoy toca un capítulo tiernito y bonito.

Ha ash14: Creo que cualquiera sentiría lo mismo en su lugar, y aquí te dejó otro capítulo tierno.

Fantor2000: si me base un poco en eso para lo del laboratorio, y si Pan se fijara en Mirai sería interesante el triángulo amoroso, aparte recuerda que ambos son totalmente diferente, uno era un niño consentido y el otro tuvo que vivir en un mundo caótico.

**Nota:** tal vez no le encuentren sentido o se pregunten porqué un capítulo con tantos recuerdos, pero me sentí emotiva y eso me motivo a escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 4: Remembranzas**

Trunks entrenaba con Mirai, Bra con Goten y Vegeta solo, se detuvo un momento a contemplar a su hija, cuanto había crecido, parecía como si hubiese sido ayer cuando la vio por primera vez.

_Flashback_

_Bra tenía pocas horas de haber nacido, Vegeta entró a la habitación ya sabía que era no había sido un niño, por lo que no podría entrenarla. Se acercó a Bulma que estaba acostada en la cama con un pequeño bultito en los brazos._

_-Cárgala Vegeta-dijo Bulma, Vegeta la miro horrorizado y ¿si lastimaba a la bebé?-No la vas a lastimar, vamos conoce a tu hija-_

_Bulma acomodó en los brazos de Vegeta a Bra, el príncipe destapo a la pequeña, era exageradamente parecida a Bulma, los pequeños ojos azules de la bebé se toparon con los ojos negros del príncipe, la pequeña le sonrió y entonces fue cuando decidió que sin importar lo que pasará la protegería y trataría como lo que era una princesa._

_Fin del Flashback_

También recordó cuando todos se volvieron a reunir que participarían en el torneo de artes marciales, cuando fueron a visitar a Gokú, de regreso a casa él y Bulma pelearon.

_Flashback_

_-Es tu culpa Bulma, si me hubieras dejado entrenarla sería más fuerte que la nieta del insecto de Kakarrotto-le reclamó Vegeta a Bulma._

_-Por supuesto que no dejaría que mi pequeña, ande de marimacha, ella es una damita y como tal no puede andar dando golpes a diestra y siniestra como Pan-_

_-Pero papá Bra aún es muy pequeña, le daría miedo participar y no dejarías que alguien se atreviera a verla siquiera-opinó Trunks intentando detener la pelea._

_-¡Cállate!-dijeron al unísono los padres._

_Fin del Flashback_

No recordaba muy bien en que momento fue cuando su pequeña había comenzado a ser tan fuerte, pero si recordaba cuando le enseño a volar, y fue un gran susto el que se llevó el príncipe, tanto que creyó que Bulma lo asesinaría.

_Flashback_

_**En el bosque especial**_

_-Bien Bra, concentra tu ki y elévate un poco, aunque sea solo unos centímetros-le explicaba Vegeta a su hija._

_La pequeña logró elevarse casi medio metro, para ser la primera vez no estaba tan mal, o eso creía el príncipe._

_-Ahora intenta elevarte un poco más y moverte unos centímetros hacia tu derecha-ordenó Vegeta._

_La niña siguió las instrucciones y en menos de una hora ya había aprendido a volar, el príncipe estaba orgulloso del progreso de su pequeñita. Bra sobrevolaba el lago cuando se comenzó a sentir muy cansada ya había gastado todas sus energías, se desmayó y cayó al lago, Vegeta tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero de inmediato fue a sacarla del lago, temía que fuera muy tarde._

_-Princesa reacciona-pedía Vegeta mientras intentaba que su hija despertará, al poco tiempo lo logró._

_-¿Papi?-preguntó la niña desorientada-¿lo hice bien?-_

_-Si muy bien, pero por hoy es suficiente, no queremos que tu madre nos asesine o peor nos dejé sin comer-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Para Vegeta, Bra había sido una niña tan feliz y había llenado los huecos que existían en su corazón, hasta hace 10 años, ¿y si eso nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Bra seguiría siendo la niña risueña, inocente y cariñosa?, se sentía culpable, durante 10 años había guardado toda la ira, en cuanto viera a C17 haría que pagará lo que hizo, no descansaría hasta que el mismo androide le suplicara que lo perdonara y se arrepintiera de su crimen.

Después de acabar con el entrenamiento Trunks se dirigía hacia su habitación para descansar cuando a mitad de pasillo encontró la conejita de peluche de Bra.

-Queenie ¿qué haces afuera de la recámara de Bra?-preguntó levantando el peluche-Un momento ¿qué demonios ando hablando con un peluche?- al llevarla con los demás peluches de su hermana recordó una de las veces en que lo dejaron cuidándola.

_Flashback_

_Bra tenía 3 años, sus papás habían salido a un compromiso muy importante de la Corporación por lo que le tocó cuidarla a él, Bra era muy tranquila, era raro que hiciera travesuras, pero Trunks tuvo una muy mala idea de ver juntos películas de terror toda la tarde, a las 9 de la noche Bra se fue a dormir, él la arropó junto con Queenie, la conejita rosa de peluche que Vegeta le había regalado a ella a los pocos días de nacida, Bra no soltaba a la bendita conejita para casi nada. Dos horas después, mientras él veía otra película, su hermanita apareció junto a él llorando._

_-¿Qué pasó Bra? ¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-Esh que… Queenie y yo tenemosh miedo, ¿qué tal shi el asheshino she nosh aparece?-contestó la pequeña abrazando fuertemente su peluche._

_-No aparecerá, yo me encargaré de eso, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, sino me regañaran-dijo Trunks mientras la cargaba para llevarla de nuevo a su recámara._

_-Pero tengo miedo, no voy a poder dormir-_

_Trunks tomó el libro favorito de la pequeña después de volverla a arropar y comenzó a leérselo hasta que se quedó dormida otra vez._

_Fin del Flashback_

A la hora de la cena sintieron el ki de Freezer y de Baby, pero ¿cómo era posible que sintieran el de Baby, si ya lo habían destruido? Solo que de nuevo la intervención de Mirai hubiera cambiado el rumbo de la historia y Baby también fuese traído de vuelta, tendrían que tener cuidado.

Salieron a buscarlos para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas y poder encontrar también el laboratorio del científico, Vegeta quería que Bra se quedará en casa, no sabía si estaba en las condiciones apropiadas para sostener una pelea, ella se negó así que los acompaño, cuando llegaron a la ciudad, el ki de ambos ya había desaparecido, una inmensa desesperación los estaba invadiendo, significaba que muy pronto se encontrarían con C17. Y también eso quería decir que el estado mental de Bra volvería a quebrantarse, tendrían que vigilarla más para evitar que se hiciera daño.

-¿De quién era el otro ki?-preguntó Mirai.

-Cierto tú nunca conociste a Baby, es un parásito tsufuru, que hace unos años vino a la tierra y nos poseyó a casi todos, pero tomo el control total de papá-explicó Trunks.

-Bah, un insecto más-dijo Vegeta.

-Por cierto papá ¿cómo es que Baby poseyó a mamá y a mi hermana? Nunca me he explicado eso-preguntó Trunks.

-Tu madre y tu hermana eran muy débiles, así que fue fácil que ese insecto les ganara-

_Flashback_

_Después de la pelea con Gohan y Goten y de que Baby tomara control del cuerpo de Vegeta._

_Llegó a la Corporación Capsula._

_-Veo que tienes a personas útiles aquí-le dijo Baby a Vegeta._

_-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi familia, maldito insecto-_

_-¿Temes que lastime a tu esposa? ¿o a tu adorada hija?-dijo Baby mientras observaba las fotos familiares que habían en la repisa._

_-Vegeta ¿dónde te habías metido?, Bra regresó muy enojada murmurando algo de que Gohan le debía las compras de hoy o algo así-preguntó Bulma desde la cocina-Goten se comportó muy raro hoy le busco pelea a Gohan, ¿tiene algo que ver eso con lo que les pasó?-_

_Vegeta Baby entró a la cocina, esa mujer tenía un ki muy débil, no iba a ser problema poseerla, tal vez ni siquiera tuviese que pelear, Bulma no había notado la presencia atrás de ella._

_-Vegeta me asustaste, ¿por qué no respondes mis preguntas?-dijo Bulma al voltear, el vaso que ella lavaba se resbalo y quebró haciéndole una herida en la mano, Baby aprovecho para implantar una semilla dentro de ella._

_Cuando terminó de poseerla, Bulma hizo una reverencia ante Vegeta Baby._

_-Bienvenida a la raza tsufuru, me serás de gran utilidad-_

_-Es un placer servirle, señor Baby-_

_Bra estaba en su habitación muy enojada, esperaba que su papá hubiera arreglado aquel asunto, Vegeta Baby entró._

_-No te atrevas a tocarla-le gritó Vegeta a Baby._

_-Papá, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿y cómo te pagará mis cosas Gohan?-dijo Bra pero al no obtener respuesta alguna se empezó a exaspera-Papá respóndeme-_

_-Niña insolente-dijo Baby acto seguido le dio una fuerte bofetada con la que le abrió el labio a la princesa._

_-¿Papá? ¿pero por qué? ¿qué hice?-dijo Bra, al ver la sangre que le salía del labio comenzó a llorar, Baby aprovechó la herida para apoderarse de ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Como sea tenemos que cuidar a Bra y protegerla, no sabemos que puede pasar-les recordó Vegeta.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	6. Capítulo 5: El regreso

Gracias a todos los que me dejan review, me inspiran y dan fuerzas para continuar escribiendo.

Ha ash14: Aquí te dejo la continuación.

Phazonwarrior05: Me alegra que te gustara, fue un momento de inspiración divina (¿eh?).

**Nota: **Bueno ya es momento de ponerme seria y poner un poco de acción para evitar que se aburran(los lectores le empiezan a aventar cosas y a decir que ya ponga el capítulo) vale vale, calmados, bueno solo tengo una cosa más que decirles (lectores alzando más cosas para aventárselas) calma solo es información de los niveles de ki, la mayoría son estimaciones mías.

Pan: 3 000 000 unidades.

Goten: 9 000 000 unidades.

Trunks: 11 000 000 unidades.

Mirai: 21 500 000 unidades.

Bra: 100 000 unidades.

Vegeta: 700 000 000 unidades.

Vegeta como Super saiyajin 4: 964 000 000 unidades.

Super C17: 17 600 000 000 0000 unidades.

Baby: 30 000 000 unidades.

Freezer: 34 000 000 unidades.

**Capítulo 5: El regreso**

Todos sabían que tenían que entrenar duramente, las cosas se iban a complicar dentro de poco tiempo, sin Gokú parecía un poco más difícil ganar más no imposible, si Mirai había podido lograrlo en su época, ellos también podrían, tenían también que evitar morir ya no tenían las esferas del dragón para ser revividos, pero quedaba la opción de ir al planeta natal de Piccoro, la tomarían como opción de emergencia si era necesario.

Bra y Pan entrenaban juntas a la vez que platicaban en voz baja del plan que Bra se traía entre manos, su papá no debía de enterarse, por otra parte Goten y Mirai entrenaban juntos, Mirai intentaba conocer un poco más a su cuñado, aún no confiaba totalmente en él, siempre se había caracterizado por ser prudente. Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban juntos, realmente Trunks era el único que había podido resistir una rutina de entrenamiento extremadamente rigurosa del príncipe aunque obviamente no alcanzaba acercarse siquiera al nivel de su padre; pero como habían llegado todos al acuerdo de entrenar en parejas, prácticamente forzado tuvo que aceptar.

**En el laboratorio**

Baby ya se había acostumbrado a tener de regreso su cuerpo, algo en su mente le reclamaba vengarse de Vegeta, pero también sabía que tenía que obedecer a Freezer muy a su pesar, sin él no sería capaz de volver a enfrentar a los guerreros aún no tenía todas las energías necesarias, en cuanto las tuviera mataría al lagarto para poder ejecutar su propio plan. A pesar de todo lo habían regresado con un cuerpo desarrollado idéntico al que tenía antes de que Gokú lo arrojara al sol.

-¿Cómo va el androide?-preguntó Freezer al científico, ignorando por un momento la presencia de Baby.

-Dentro de dos días estará todo listo para que despierte, señor-informó Evil.

-¿Y la máquina?-

-Aún no está lista, tiene fallas, pero para que pueda implantar una idea en la mente de esa niña todavía le falta, es más difícil de construir de lo que pensaba, estimo que en unos 10 días estará completamente lista, maestro-

-Más te vale-respondió Freezer, volteó para dirigirse a Baby- y tú mi estimado subordinado ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿qué se siente tener de nuevo un cuerpo?-

- A mí solo me interesa pelear contra Vegeta-contesto Baby despectivamente.

-A su tiempo, en poco tiempo podrás hacerlo, si lo matas no hay problema, pero te prohíbo tocar a su hija, esa es mía-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?-

-Hasta mañana-

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Antes de ir a dormir, Bra y Pan terminaron de hacer su plan secreto, eso no quitaba que Bra siguiera teniendo un conflicto interno entre lo que creía que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer y la voz que la atormentaba a cada momento.

_Pronto saldré de la oscuridad y vendrás conmigo, te estaré esperando._

Odiaba escuchar la voz y tener alucinaciones, a veces se sentía como si fuera a enloquecer, intentaba ignorarlas pero sonaban y se veían tan reales que comenzaba a tener un verdadero miedo. Quería ser feliz, tener una vida más o menos normal, tener un noviazgo más normal, más parecido al de su hermano y su mejor amiga, quería que las marcas de las heridas que le causaron desaparecieran por completo al igual que los malos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente sintieron de nuevo el ki de Freezer y de Baby, rápidamente llegaron al lugar de donde provenían, era en la ciudad, había llegado al fin el momento de enfrentarlos, Bra estaba asustada, era su primer pelea seria y algunos recuerdos rondaban por su mente, sentía repugnancia por Freezer. Freezer y Mirai comenzaron a pelear, por otra lado Baby peleaba contra Vegeta.

-No has cambiado en nada mono-dijo burlonamente Baby.

-Lo mismo te digo sabandija-

Freezer tenía el control sobre su pelea, Trunks fue a ayudar a su homologo al igual que Pan y Goten, pero no eran de gran ayuda su nivel era mucho menor que el de su contrincante, por su parte Vegeta parecía que le iba bien. El miedo invadió a Bra, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer, ambos rivales eran muchísimo más fuerte que ella. Pero el orgullo que heredó de su padre le impedía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo, ocultar su miedo y recordar lo que había aprendido en los entrenamientos. Le lanzó una bola de energía a Freezer la cual esquivó fácilmente, por un momento logró deshacerse de sus cuatro atacantes para acercársele a Bra, la tomó del cuello, Bra se quedó paralizada, la elevó, ella sentía como si se comenzara a asfixiar.

-Te has vuelto muy rebelde, ricura pero pronto se te podrá domar, de eso me encargaré yo, nt nt nt, no debiste de haberme lanzado ese ataque-

-¡Déjala! Nunca más la volverás a tocar-gritó Mirai mientras le lanzaba un burning attack para alejarlo de su hermana.

Goten corrió con Bra, estaba muy pálida y claramente asustada, ella se detestaba se había comportado como una cobarde. Mientras Freezer aprovecho un poco de la confusión para atacar a Mirai y escapar del lugar, dejando a Baby.

-Mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que nos vayamos?-

-No nos iremos, tengo que pelear, tengo tengo que demostrarles quien soy-

-Tío, Mirai, Trunks se escapó, ese maldito lagarto se nos escapo-dijo Pan enojada, mientras iba a ver como se encontraba su amiga.

Vegeta seguía peleando con Baby, llevaba las de ganar, pero aún no lo derrotaba, evidentemente tampoco iba a dejar que volviese a posesionar su cuerpo, eso era algo que el parásito tenía que pagar y se arrepentiría de haberse arraigado en el cuerpo de Vegeta. Los demás observaban con gran atención el encuentro, Vegeta les había dicho que no quería que se entrometieran por lo que no les quedó otra opción más que mirar. De la nada a Bra le pareció ver la silueta del androide, con una mano la llamaba.

_Pronto vendré por ti que no se te olvide que eres mía._

-Bra cuidado-gritó Trunks cuando un ataque de Baby se dirigía hacia su hermana.

Ella estaba absorta en lo que veía y escuchaba que no se dio cuenta de la advertencia, recibió el impacto, por suerte no fue un ataque fuerte.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron después de ir a auxiliarla.

-Si, pero ¿seguros que solo está Baby?- les preguntó, todos asintieron-Me pareció a ver visto algo y la voz de nuevo-

-A lo mejor te lo imaginaste, mi amor-dijo Goten.

Al ver que su hija recibió un ataque Vegeta se enojo tanto que con un big bang attack se deshizo de Baby, un enemigo menos en la lista, pero quien realmente le preocupaba era C17, él aún no alcanzaba el nivel del androide, las posibilidades de ganar se veían reducidas.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Y en el próximo habrá una pequeña sorpresita.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	7. Capítulo 6: El despertar

Fantor2000: no te preocupes, y ese peluche si existe, es mío solo que no se llama Queenie, y si el científico modifico un poco a Freezer para ser más fuerte, y con respecto a Vegeta y Trunks los puse porque han entrenado juntos toda la vida a diferencia de Mirai que solo entreno con él un pequeño lapso de tiempo, por lo tanto Trunks está más acostumbrado a la rutina del príncipe que Mirai.

Ha ash14: lo que pasa es que en si C17 se obsesiono con Bra, y eso es muy peligroso.

Goodbyemylover: por nada, y en unos cuantos capítulos habrá algo más especial para zairadbz y para ti y me alegra que te esté gustando ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y eso me recuerda que continuó siendo mortal.

**Capítulo 6: El despertar**

**En el laboratorio.**

-Esos son unos estúpidos-dijo Freezer en voz alta.

-Mi señor, ¿qué pasó con Baby?-preguntó el doctor Evil.

-Acabaron con él-el doctor se quedó sorprendido, no tenía mucho que acababa de traerlo de regreso y ya se había ido- Pasando a temas más importantes, ¿cuánto le falta al androide?-

-Mañana ya estará listo, señor, a primera hora-

A la mañana siguiente, Freezer estaba impaciente, su mejor arma se encontraba a minutos de que fuera despertada, y así podría cumplir sus objetivos, tendría a una poderosa guerrera en su ejército, claro primero tendría que volver a conseguir un ejército, y podría ser el amo del universo.

-¿Y para la máquina, cómo va el progreso?-preguntó Freezer.

-Hasta este momento únicamente puede crear alucinaciones en la mente, hacerlas pasar por imágenes que hace que en quien se use crea que realmente están pasando, pero aún faltan ajustes para implantar un idea fija en el cerebro-contestó Evil mientras activaba los últimos botones para que el androide funcionara.

La estación donde se encontraba el androide comenzó a abrirse, C17 empezó a abrir los ojos, era el momento de regresar por la causa de su obsesión, él no sentía amor por Bra, se encontraba obsesionado con ella, era de su propiedad, y su lugar era a lado de él aunque ella no quisiera, salió con cuidado, no era fácil regresar a ese cuerpo tan poderoso y reconstruido.

-¿Qué tal se siente mi querido C17 estar de regreso?-inquirió el lagarto.

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Vamos no seas tan desesperado dentro de poco podrás volver a jugar con esa-

**En la Corporación Capsula**

El ataque que alcanzó a Bra hizo que se sintiera débil, por lo que se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre al regresar a casa. Al despertar se encontraba en su habitación con Goten velando su sueño.

-Al fin despertaste mi amor- dijo Goten tomando su mano.

-Estuve fatal ¿verdad?-

-Eso no importa, era tu primera pelea-respondió tiernamente el joven Son, para después tornarse serio-lo que en verdad me preocupa es esa voz que escuchas, ¿sabes a quien le pertenece?-Bra asintió.

-A... a... él-

Goten la abrazó, cuando menos se dieron cuenta Bra ya estaba sentada en las piernas de él, se besaban tiernamente, Bra quería ir más allá, comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja a Goten, él pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella.

_Eres mía, no se te olvide._

Al escuchar la voz, Bra se detuvo, al igual que Goten, solo que por diferentes razones, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Bra, mi vida, no podemos- dijo Goten, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso la peliazul-Tú sabes que te amo y me muero por hacer el amor contigo pero estamos en tu casa, en cualquier momento tu papá o Trunks podrían aparecerse y no creo que les agrade mucho vernos en esa situación, mañana no habrá nadie en mi casa, si quieres podríamos aprovechar la ocasión-

-Tienes razón, si está bien podré soportar hasta mañana-

Goten se fue para hacer unos arreglos para el día siguiente, mientras tanto Bra llamaba a Pan por teléfono.

-Mañana habrá que ejecutar el plan, ya está todo arreglado-

-¿Mañana? ¿Cómo lo convenciste tan rápido? no se te olvide pedirle a Mirai y a Trunks que te cubran-

-No te preocupes, en este mismo momento iré a hablar con ellos, tú solo ocúpate de lo que te toca-.

Después de colgar, Bra fue a la sala donde se encontraban los homólogos, tenía que hablar con ellos urgentemente, internamente deseaba que accedieran a ayudarle.

-Trunks, Mirai, necesito hablar con ustedes y que me hagan un favor-pidió la princesa a sus hermanos.

Ambos la miraron inquietos, Trunks sabía perfectamente que cuando usaba ese tono era cuando quería escapar de la casa sin que Vegeta se enterara y él la cubría.

-Bueno, es que lo que pasa, es que- Bra no sabía cómo continuar, estaba muy nerviosa-es que mmm Goten y yo hemos decidido dar un paso en nuestra relación y necesito que me cubran, si papá pregunta díganle que estoy en casa de Pan, bueno no voy a estar muy lejos pero por favor-pidió Bra poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-De ninguna manera, hermanita, no creo que...-dijo Mirai celoso.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? ¿no te está presionando?-interrumpió Trunks.

-Completamente segura, y por eso les pido su ayuda-

Al final ambos accedieron a cubrirle la escapada.

**En las montañas Paoz, en la casa de los Son.**

Bra estaba nerviosa, definitivamente la experiencia que ella tenía era nula con respecto a la de Goten y lo que había vivido no le ayudaba mucho.

Al estar en la recámara de Goten comenzaron a besarse, Goten le besaba el cuello conteniéndose para no morderla, ella le mordía la oreja, las manos de Goten pasaban de la cintura a la espalda de Bra, con delicadeza le quito la blusa para seguirla tocando, ella no se quedaba atrás también le quito la playera, continuaron besándose, en la mente de Bra la voz no dejaba de reclamarle, pero esta vez ella no se iba a detener, no sabía cómo hacer callar a la voz pero intentaba ignorarla, Goten saboreaba los pechos de la princesa, ella sentía mucho placer, todo era completamente diferente a aquellas veces.

-Goten... muérdeme-pidió Bra.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si quiero ser tuya por siempre-

-Quiero que tú también me muerdas, pero espera un poco más yo te indique-dijo Goten.

Goten comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Bra con suavidad, no quería asustarla, Bra no tenía mucha idea de que hacer así que acariciaba los músculos del pecho, le quito la falda y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior, ella no quería quedarse atrás, así que le desabrochó el pantalón, él se lo quitó, continuaron tocándose sus partes intimas mutuamente.

-¿Estás segura mi vida? si no quieres yo puedo esperar, pero si continuamos no podré detenerme-preguntó Goten demasiado excitado.

-Si estoy completamente segura, quiero que terminemos lo que comenzamos-

Acto seguido Goten se puso encima de ella para penetrarla con delicadeza y suavidad, al principio la princesa se sentía incómoda pero después comenzó a disfrutarlo, antes de llegar al clímax Goten decidió que era el momento oportuno para unirse por la eternidad, fue entonces cuando se mordieron el cuello mutuamente, al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus bocas, su excitación creció y juntos llegaron al final.

_Al fin ese, no podrá seguir diciéndome que le pertenezco porque ahora soy de Goten_, pensó la peliazul.

**En el laboratorio**

C17 espiaba a Bra por medio del espejo de Freezer, al ver el acto de amor que estaba haciendo se enfureció demasiado, ella le pertenecía y no tenía derecho a estar con nadie más, haría que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho y de ser posible mataría a Goten.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Ya era un poco tarde cuando Bra regresó a su casa, se encontró en el pasillo a Vegeta junto con Mirai y Trunks.

-¿En dónde demonios se supone que estabas?-preguntó el príncipe.

-Yo estaba con Pan-

-¿Con Pan? ¿y por eso regresaste tan tarde?-

-Ay bueno papi tú sabes desde que sale con Trunks no he tenido tiempo para estar con mi mejor amiga y pues teníamos que ponernos al corriente-dijo soltando una risita nerviosa, siguió con la mirada a Vegeta hasta que desapareció de su vista quedando en el pasillo únicamente los tres hermanos.

Trunks miraba el cuello de su hermana, parecía una mordida, pero es que ¿acaso habían hecho el ritual?.

-Bra ¿tú y Goten hicieron el ritual?-preguntó el joven.

-Y ¿qué tiene de malo? tú y Pan también lo han hecho-respondió la princesa.

-¿Cuál ritual?¿De qué están hablando?-inquirió Mirai interesado.

-Ah eso, olvidaba que seguramente tú no lo sabes, bueno pues es cuando muerdes a tu pareja durante el acto para unirse por la eternidad-le explicó Trunks.

-¡¿Qué? ¿cómo pudiste hermanita?

-Ahhh no tiene nada de malo, amo a Goten y él a mí-respondió algo molesta la princesa.

-Ya lo sé, pero y ¿si papá te ve la mordida? mataría a Goten-dijo Trunks.

-A Goten y a ustedes dos también-contestó Bra mientras su cara se convertía en una mueca de terror-y ¿en cuánto tiempo se te dejó de notar la mordida?-

-Un día-

-Genial, mientras tanto haré esto- dijo Bra mientras se tapaba la mordida con su largo cabello.

Aquí termina el capítulo 6.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos =^.^=.


	8. Capítulo 7: Desde la oscuridad

Ha ash14: ahh no sabes el alivio que siento de que te encantara, es la segunda vez que escribo escenas subidas de tono y no sé siempre siento que no puedo escribirlas o que no les gustaran.

Fantor2000: no tenía dispositivo ni nada, en teoría Freezer creyó que podría mantenerlo bajo control hasta que la máquina como en el fic anterior estuviese lista para convertirlo a él también en uno de sus guerreros.

**Capítulo 7: Desde la oscuridad**

**En el laboratorio**

C17 estaba completamente furioso, tenía que trazar un plan para poder tener bajo su control a la princesa, Freezer comenzaba a ser un estorbo para él, pero el científico, ese si podría serle de ayuda para lograr su objetivo y también tendría que asesinar a aquel que se atrevió a fijarse en ella.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

_Goten la besaba intensamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, ella estimulaba a Goten._

_-Te amo- se decían entre besos._

_Ambos estaban desnudos, se tocaban mutuamente, Bra tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada sensación, de pronto Goten comenzó a morderla salvajemente y fuerte, le hacía mucho daño._

_-Detente Goten, me estás lastimando-se quejó la princesa, al abrir sus ojos el terror la invadió._

_No era Goten con quien estaba, su Goten se había transformado en C17, éste la tomó de las muñecas obligándola a quedar acostada bajo su peso. Bra comenzó a gritar, mientras C17 continuaba, ella intentaba defenderse sin éxito._

_-Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, sigues sin entender que no puedes escapar de mí, vete acostumbrando porque tu cuerpo es exquisito-amenazó C17-tendrás que pagar el haber sido una niña mala y desobediente, primero mataré a tu amiga, luego a tu madre, después a tu padre-_

_-No, mi papá acabará contigo pedazo de hojalata mal hecho-contestó Bra retadoramente._

_-No creo, es mucho más débil que yo-dijo C17 comenzando a ahorcarla con una mano mientras que con la otra recorría el cuerpo de la semi saiyajin-y luego seguirá tu hermano y por último tu novio, y tú no podrás hacer absolutamente nada-_

-Bra despierta, es un sueño-Mirai, los gritos de la princesa habían alertado a los hermanos.

Bra abrió los ojos, dejó de gritar al darse cuenta de que no pasaba en realidad lo que en sus sueños había pasado. Observó su entorno y después se puso a llorar, ambos hermanos automáticamente la abrazaron.

-Ya Bra, solo fue un sueño, no pasa nada, no podrá hacerte daño- dijo Trunks intentando consolarla.

Bra no podía dejar de llorar, estaba aterrada, ese sueño había parecido demasiado real, como si lo acabara de vivir, ¿ y si ese ser volvía a intentar dañarla? ¿y si la alejaba de los seres que amaba?¿qué podía hacer ella si no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener una batalla?

Al fin dejó de llorar, recordó que ni Goten, ni su papá ni sus hermanos dejarían que le volviera a hacer daño, bajo el abrazo de sus hermanos comenzaba a sentirse protegida.

-¿Y mi papá? quiero a mi papá-pidió Bra como si fuera una cría.

-No está, salió a buscar de nuevo el laboratorio-

**En el laboratorio.**

-¿Qué dices que hace la máquina que está construyendo ese científico viejo?-preguntó C17.

-Servirá para implantarle una idea, quiero someterla y hacerla que esté en a mi servicio, aún no está lista pero puede hacer que crea que lo que pase parezca real-

-¿Tienes algo que provoque que los humanos tengan alucinaciones?-preguntó el androide.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-inquirió con una enorme curiosidad.

-Tengo un pequeño plan para jugar un poco con ella-contestó C17 con una sonrisa malévola.

-Este frasco tiene un líquido, el extracto de mandrágora, pero no uses mucho puede provocar la muerte-respondió Freezer entregándole el frasco con el líquido.

C17 tomó el frasco, antes de que Freezer pudiese reaccionar C17 ya le había lanzado un ataque acabando con él, Evil vio la escena quedándose paralizado, tenía miedo de que el androide se volviera en su contra y lo matara también. Pero eso no era parte del plan, C17 quería la máquina que se estaba construyendo era la manera más fácil de conseguir a Bra.

-De ahora en adelante trabajaras para mí, sino quieres morir-

-Cl..claro señor, será un placer-

-Termina esa maldita máquina la necesito para continuar con mi plan-

C17 fue al espejo donde observaba a Bra, sonrió con malicia mientras pensaba en que ella tenía que pagar sus culpas y engaño.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

En su cama Bra encontró una cajita de regalo, la tomó y la abrió con cuidado, en su interior estaban tres chocolates.

_¡Qué dulce es mi Goten!, _pensó mientras probaba el primer chocolate.

Sabían un poco diferentes estaba comiendo la mitad del segundo chocolate, cuando se comenzó a sentir escalofríos y mareos, eso no era normal, cerró por un momento los ojos dejando de nuevo en la caja el chocolate sin terminar, al abrir sus ojos vio claramente a C17 sonriendo burlonamente enfrente de ella, C17 se acercó, su cuerpo no le respondía por más que intentaba moverse, él la jaló de la muñeca, alzándola, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo estaba completamente paralizada, el androide comenzó a tocar, Bra empezó a gritar.

-¿Qué pasa Bra?-preguntó alterado Vegeta, pero parecía que Bra no lo escuchaba, la tomó de los brazos y zarandeó un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

Lo que Bra veía no era real, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su papá, Goten y hermanos estaban con ella, lo único que ella veía era al androide; veía imágenes de C17 abusando de ella, como pudo se zafó de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a correr, no sabía cómo parar las imágenes, ni siquiera sabía si eran reales o no. Mirai y Vegeta la alcanzaron, Bra se revolvía entre los brazos de ellos.

-Noooo, déjame, no quiero-gritaba la peliazul.

No entendían que le pasaba, pero lo que si sabían era que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y tenía la mirada perdida, con todo el dolor de su corazón Vegeta le dio un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

A Goten le llamó la atención la caja, ¿quién se la podría haber dado si no fue él?, la tomó observándola con curiosidad.

-Trunks ¿qué es esto?-preguntó señalando la caja en su mano.

-Ah serás tonto, pues no ves que son chocolates-

-Pero, Bra no se lo terminó, mira, los chocolates tuvieron algo que ver, Bra se los estaba comiendo antes de que se comenzara a comportar así-

Trunks tomó extrañado la caja, olio un poco los chocolates, no parecía el olor característico, en ese momento Vegeta entro con su hija inconsciente en brazos.

-¿Qué le pasó papá?-

-Nada, tuve que dejarla fuera de combate, parecía que alucinaba, ¿qué demonios es eso que tienes ahí?-preguntó el príncipe refiriéndose a la caja.

-Creo que lo que provocó que mi hermana se pusiera en ese estado, no son chocolates nada más están alterado con algo-

-Dáselos a Bulma para que analice que tienen-

Goten mientras cuidaba el sueño de la princesa de sus sueños, preocupado por como habían llegado hasta sus manos esos malditos dulces.

**En el laboratorio**

C17 observaba toda la escena, parecía haberse divertido mucho, no creía que sospechasen de él, pero eso le enseñaría a la joven a ser más obediente.

_Haz sido una niña muy mala y tienes que recibir tu castigo,_ pensó C17.

Aquí termina el capítulo 7.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	9. Capítulo 8: Recuerdos

Fantor2000: En cuanto hicieron el vuelo de ida aerolíneas 17 cerró sus puertas al mercado, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo.

Ha ash14: el mismo C17 los puso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, yo tampoco saldría de mi habitación pero recuerda que Bra heredó el orgullo de su padre.

Goodbyemylover: Wii que bueno que te gustó, y no tienes que agradecer, en verdad me gusto tu fic, lamentablemente tu deseo no se cumplirá C17 no la ama, solo está obsesionado con ella.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Don't desperate, soon you know if he will.

**Nota: **El torneo que aquí aparece nunca pasó más que en mi imaginación/fic.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball pertenece al señor Toriyama, solo sigo siendo una mortal alocada.

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos**

**En la Corporación Capsula**

-Y bien mujer ¿qué tienen esos chocolates?-preguntó

-Les agregaron una sustancia llamada mandrágora, es un alucinógeno muy fuerte, y en exceso causa la muerte, supongo que por la sangre saiyajin que tiene en Bra el efecto es mayor, también causa mareos, vómitos, fiebre, son muchos síntomas, y se podrían confundir con otras cosas-

-¿Es … está en peligr..o?-preguntó nervioso el príncipe, temía que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-No, la dosis que ingirió fue suficiente para que tuviese alucinaciones más no para matarla, pero hay algo que no me explicó Vegeta, ¿cómo es que los obtuvo?-

-No lo sé mujer pero lo voy a averiguar-

Acto seguido Vegeta se dirigió a la recámara de su hija, los efectos ya habían pasado y se había despertado del golpe que Vegeta le había dado.

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó angustiada la princesa.

-Solo tuviste una alucinación mi amor, perdiste un poco el control-contesto Goten.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos dulces?-preguntó Vegeta.

-¿Los chocolates? creo que Goten me los regaló-respondió Bra, todos voltearon a ver a Goten.

-No yo no fui, de hecho creí que había sido otra persona-

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos, si no había sido Goten, entonces ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, quién había sido y por qué?

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sentiste o qué veías?-inquirió Mirai aún preocupado.

-Yo … me empecé a sentir mareada, y luego lo vi, no podía dejar de verlo …-no terminó la frase, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos. Vegeta la abrazó inmediatamente.

_Seguro fue esa maldita chatarra, pero me las va a pagar, se arrepentirá de todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a mi princesita, _pensaba el príncipe mientras ocultaba la ira que crecía en su interior.

El estado mental de Bra volvía a ser deplorable, cada acción que intentaba el androide era un golpe más para volver a quebrantar la cordura de la princesa, las pesadillas la dejaban dormir bien, las voces la acechaban a cada momento, internamente se moría de miedo, pero aparentaba estar tranquila todo el tiempo.

Un día comenzó a ver un álbum de fotos, al ver una de Pan y ella juntas cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas recordó cuando hicieron su primera travesura juntas.

_Flashback_

_Pan de 5 años y Bra de 4, jugaban juntas, estaban bajo el cuidado de Goten y Trunks, que en realidad estaban más ocupados hablando por teléfono que cuidándolas, aprovechando esto decidieron darles un buen susto, volaron hasta un parque cercano a la Corporación y ocultaron su respectivo ki, eso les enseñarían a ser responsables con sus tareas._

_Tardaron 3 horas en encontrarlas, buscándolas en jugueterías, en la casa, en la montaña Paoz, en los centros comerciales, pero desde entonces Goten y Trunks aprendieron a ser más responsables cuando tenían que cuidarlas, y eso les costó a los 4 quedarse sin el helado prometido para el postre cuando Vegeta se enteró que su princesa había "desaparecido"._

_Fin del Flashback_

Vio otra foto de ella de como 6 años y Pan de 7 años en las montañas Paoz, desde que prácticamente nacieron estuvieron juntas, habían jurado también ser mejores amigas de por vida, esa foto fue antes de que intentaran entrenar juntas y todo resultara ser un desastre.

_Flashback_

_-¿Por qué a ti no te entrenan?-preguntó una pequeña Pan curiosa._

_-Porque mi mami dice que soy una señorita, se lo he pedido a mi papá y se niega, le dije a Trunks y dijo que solo cuando quisiera cometer suicidio-_

_-¿Y si entrenamos juntas? yo podría enseñarte, sé algunas técnicas-ofreció la pelinegra, por unos instantes Bra la observó pensativa._

_-Me encantaría, ¿cuándo comenzamos?-contestó una peliazul entusiasmada._

_-Ahora mismo, primero empezaremos con unos golpes, después podríamos subir el nivel, seguro que eres igual de fuerte que yo-_

_Comenzaron muy bien practicando unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos al aire, el problema fue cuando intentaron un pequeño enfrentamiento, Bra no alcanzó a darle un puñetazo a Pan, cuando la última le dio uno en la cara, le dolió tanto a Bra que inmediatamente se puso a llorar._

_-Ahhhh noooo, Bra perdóname no era mi intención dártelo tan fuerte, perdón-pidió Pan poniéndose a llorar también._

_Fin del Flashback_

Paso a las siguiente fotografías hasta una donde salía toda la familia Brief y Vegeta aún no se afeitaba el bigote, al verla y recordarlo pudo reprimir soltar una carcajada.

_Flashback_

_Después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió que era momento de decirle la verdad a su papá intentaría ser lo más honesta y delicada posible._

_Alcanzó a su papá cuando iba en la sala caminando seguramente rumbo a su cámara de gravedad._

_-Papá-le llamó, Vegeta volteo, siempre le hacía caso sin importar lo ocupado que estuviese, ella se acerco con un gesto severo-te ves ridículo-le dijo volteándose inmediatamente y regresando a su habitación, dejando a un Vegeta incrédulo y paralizado en la sala._

_Tal vez no había sido muy delicada, pero si honesta, definitivamente no le gustaba como se veía su papá con bigote._

_Fin del Flashback_

La siguiente foto era la que les tomaron después de participar en su primer torneo de las artes marciales, tenía en ese entonces 15 años, ya llevaba 5 entrenando, no era muy fuerte pero seguramente derrotaría a sus oponentes con facilidad siempre y cuando no le tocará con algunos de sus amigos o su papá.

_ Flashback_

_-De ninguna manera participaré, solo irán insectos insignificantes-protestó Vegeta ante la petición de su hijo._

_-Vamos papá es solo por diversión-_

_-Quiero verte participar papi, porque yo también participaré-dijo Bra sabiendo que esa sería la única forma de convencer al príncipe__._

_-¿Qué vas a participar?-preguntó Trunks completamente sorprendido._

_-Claro, quiero saber cuanto he progresado en los entrenamientos, sino me enfrento a alguien diferente que tú, papá o Pan nunca lo sabré-_

_Vegeta finalmente aceptó por petición de su hija menor, nunca le podía negar nada, llegó el día, participarían Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan y ella._

_Pudo vencer a los primeros contrincantes, eran muy débiles comparados con ella, esta vez se repitió como unos años antes la pelea entre Goten y Pan pero en esta ocasión Goten la venció, a Bra le tocó contra su hermano, había dos opciones o que ella intentara ganar por sus propios medios o hacer que Vegeta amenazará a Trunks, empezó la pelea, Trunks no usaba mucha fuerza no quería lastimarla, pero Bra fue más astuta._

_-Mira Trunks, Pan te está viendo-aprovechando la distracción de su hermano con un poco de energía lo aventó fuera de la plataforma, así ganando el encuentro._

_-No se vale, eso fue trampa-le reclamó Trunks a su hermana._

_-No es mi culpa que te distrajeras con algo tan simple-._

_Lo feo fue cuando dos peleas después le tocó enfrentarse contra su papá._

_-Vamos Bra, tú puedes, defiende nuestro orgullo femenino-la animó Pan._

_-Si, claro que yo puedo, es como si fuera otro entrenamiento, solo me tengo que concentrar- dijo con entusiasmo la princesa-y así podré... ahhh voy a perder, mi papá es más fuerte que yo, no, no, yo puedo-_

_Obviamente Vegeta no iba a dañar a su princesa, así que usando la misma técnica de distracción que ella uso con su hermano, ella perdió._

_-Mira Bra en ese aparador hay una barata de la ropa que tanto te gusta-dijo Vegeta._

_-¿En serio?-dijo con entusiasmo, volteando cuestión que aprovechó Vegeta para sacarla de la plataforma._

_Fin del flashback_

Se enojo con ella por haber caído en la misma trampa que ella había creado, pero no negaba que se había divertido ese día.

Pero no todos sus recuerdos eran felices, internamente sentía como cada segundo el miedo iba creciendo, no quería volverse a encontrar con ese androide, no quería tener pesadillas.

-Bra, podemos hablar un momento, es algo urgente-pidió Pan entrando a la habitación.

-Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su amiga.

-No, pero bueno tú eres mi mejor amiga, así que quería que fueras la primera en enterarte-dijo la pelinegra poniéndose alegre.

-Ajá, y ¿cuál es la noticia?-

-No se lo he dicho a nadie más, de acuerdo, así que eres la primera en saberlo-

-Bueno ya dímelo, que te estás poniendo muy misteriosa-

-Bien, espero que estés lista-respondió, al ver el gesto de impaciencia de su amiga, reafirmo que ya era momento de decir la noticia-estoy embarazada-anunció Pan.

-¿En serio?, ay que noticia tan buena, amiga, felicidades voy a tener un sobrinito o sobrinita-la felicitó Bra-pero necesito que me prometas algo-

-Por supuesto ¿qué es?-

-Mientras estés embarazada, si hay alguna pelea no participes, no quiero que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni al bebé, prométemelo Pan-

-Pero ...-

-Te lo suplicó-

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo-

Fin del capítulo 8.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	10. Capítulo 9: De nuevo

Phazonwarrior05: no te preocupes, lo que pasó es que creí que no te habías dado cuenta de que había nuevos capítulos, y bueno las cosas ya no serán tan fáciles.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Something strange going to happen in this chapter!

Ha ash14: como mejores amigas tenían que protegerse ¿no lo crees?

**Capítulo 9: De nuevo**

Después de recibir la noticia que Pan le dio, se sintió un poco celosa de ella y su hermano, ese par siempre había podido tener una relación normal, todo lo contrario a lo que ella tenía con Goten, eran muy pocas cosas que hacían las parejas normales que ellos hacían, pero se sentía más segura de haberle hecho prometer a Pan que no pelearía, como fuera no deseaba que le pasara nada malo a su mejor amiga.

Se sentía sucia, intentaba reprimir sus emociones, no quería dejarse vencer, tal vez sería como ir cayendo en una espiral sin fin de sufrimiento y dolor, pero Goten estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla a seguir adelante.

No entendía como la caja de chocolates había aparecido en su recámara, no entendía porque continuaba teniendo alucinaciones, ni escuchando las voces acaso ¿se estaría volviendo loca?, definitivamente no quería terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico, por eso también nunca accedió a ir al psicólogo, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo muy malo iba a pasar, ¿qué podría ser?

No, nada malo iba a pasar, tenía que calmarse, tenía que haber una forma en la que dejará de alucinar, se sentía cansada porque casi no dormía, de alguna manera iban a derrotar al pedazo de hojalata y entonces ella podría superarlo con ayuda de su amor y su familia, de alguna forma.

Ella quería también tener hijos, pero para eso primero tenía que estar bien, su mentalidad no debería de estar frágil sino ¿qué futuro le podría esperar a unos niños que su madre estuviese desquiciada, incapaz de saber si algo era real o no?, quería formar una familia junto al hombre que amaba, ser feliz, poder dormir sin pesadillas, tener una vida dentro de lo que cabía normal.

No podía dormir, silenciosamente para no despertar o preocupar a nadie salió de su habitación, se dirigió hacia el techo de su casa, era una noche estrellada, le hubiera gustado que Goten estuviese ahí con ella para juntos poder observar la luna llena y las hermosas estrellas de esa noche, se sentó en el techo, trazaba figuras imaginarias con las estrellas, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y viendo aquel hermoso cielo que no sintió la presencia que salía de la oscuridad.

_Se ve tan exquisita, tan apetecible, y es el momento de tomarla bajo mi poder, _pensó el androide.

Él se le acerco, le tapó la boca, ella intentó voltear, pero no podía moverse bajo la fuerza del androide, éste acercó la boca al oído de ella.

-Cumplí mi promesa, te estaba observando desde la oscuridad y he venido por ti-le susurró-no intentes hacer nada sino serás la responsable de una matanza-

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la princesa, no podía moverse, pero al fin había entendido esa voz, no la alucinaba, realmente la había estado amenazando, sus pesadillas iban a volverse realidad, estaba indefensa a la merced de aquel monstruo, rápidamente el androide le puso una mano en el cuello, lo apretó lo suficiente para hacerla perder el conocimiento no quería arriesgarse a que elevara su ki o llamara la atención de alguien, la cargo para llevársela al laboratorio, la máquina aún no estaba lista, pero pensaba disfrutarla, y tenerla junto a él hasta el momento que ya estuviese terminada.

_Estaba caminando por un pasillo muy oscuro, no había nadie más que él en ese lugar, en su corazón sentía miedo pero no hallaba la razón._

_-Tengo algo que tú quieres-dijo una voz-es una maldición pertenecer a la familia real de los saiyajins-_

_-Maldito insecto muéstrate, no te escondas-_

_-Tienes que pagar tus pecados-_

_Lanzó un ataque esperando dañar al dueño de la voz, no se veía nada en esa profunda oscuridad, su corazón seguía encogiéndose de miedo, algo malo estaba pasando._

_-Sigue caminando cuando encuentres la puerta, al abrirla verás una gran sorpresa y entenderás todo el mal que hiciste-_

_Siguió caminando, se comenzaba a cansar de ese estúpido jueguito, al fin encontró la puerta, la abrió, encontró ahí a su princesa moribunda, corrió a cargarla, tenía que salvarla de alguna forma._

_-Bra, princesita, aguanta un poco, papá ya está aquí, papá te salvará-dijo mientras pensaba como salir de ahí como salvar a su hija que no parecía que fuese a soportar mucho estaba al borde de la muerte._

Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado, ¿por qué había soñado eso tan cruel? ¿su princesa corría algún peligro?, se concentró en el ki de ella para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero no lo encontró, el sueño era entonces una advertencia.

Se levantó de inmediato, fue a la habitación de su hija, no la encontró comenzó a llamarla con gritos desesperados, ocasionando que toda la familia se levantara ante tal escándalo que había armado el príncipe.

-Pero ¿qué pasa Vegeta? ¿qué son todos esos gritos? La gente decente intenta dormir-reclamó Bulma medio dormida.

-Papá ¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó Mirai de inmediato al ver la cara horrorizada de su padre.

-Bra, ¿dónde está su hermana?-

-Dormida, supongo, no sé cómo no se despertó con todo este escándalo-

-No, no está en la casa, no siento su ki-replicó el príncipe.

Al darse cuenta que era verdad, la familia completa comenzó a buscarla, la pesadilla volvía a repetirse, no podían creer que de nuevo pasará, ¿cómo iban a recuperarla esta vez? ¿en qué condiciones regresaría?

Trunks pensando en que tal vez hubiese ido a la casa de Goten, le llamó, al enterarse de la noticia Goten se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba al amor de su vida, la conexión que habían creado había hecho que se diera cuenta, inmediatamente fue a ayudar a buscarla, no la hallaron por ningún lugar, Goten se comenzaba a angustiar, no podía permitir que nada malo le pasará, él se lo había prometido y tenía que cumplir su promesa de cualquier forma, así le costara la vida.

**En el laboratorio**

Bra se despertaba con la esperanza de que hubiese sido un mal sueño, intento moverse pero no lo logró, estaba atada a una camilla, las ataduras eran demasiado fuertes por más que intentaba no podía zafarse, la pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, lo que tanto había temido durante 10 años estaba pasando, de nuevo iban a arruinar su vida.

Pero esta vez ella iba a luchar, por eso le había pedido a su padre que la entrenara, ya no era una niña, ya no era tan indefensa, iba a luchar.

Fin del capítulo 9.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	11. Capítulo 10: Dormida

Fantor2000: hasta para mí lo fue, simplemente fue esporádico, y bueno sabemos que Vegeta no es muy efusivo con las cosas que hace Trunks, más bien habría que ver que hace si en lugar de Pan fuese Bra (seguro mataría a Goten), y no te preocupes Freezer se fue para no regresar nunca.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama, bla bla bla.

Y un pequeño adelanto de la sorpresa que les tengo a Goodbyemylover y Zairadbz.

**Capítulo 10: Dormida**

C17 entró a donde se encontraba Bra, que ya había despertado, vio como forcejeaba para zafarse de los amarres de la camilla.

-No entendiste que eres solo mía ¿verdad?-dijo C17 burlonamente, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Bra elevó un poco su ki logrando liberarse, comenzó a atacar al androide, pero éste absorbía los ataques lanzados, ella tuvo que optar por el plan de correr para escapar, C17 la alcanzó rápidamente y con una sola mano la detuvo.

_Maldición, aún es muy fuerte para enfrentarlo, piensa Bra, ¿cómo puedes huir?_, pensó la peliazul.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Nunca nadie ni nada nos separará, y sabes que voy a hacer, me vengaré de ese que osó tocarte, no eres de nadie más que mía, soy tu dueño-dijo C17 recorriendo con la mano libre la curva de la cintura de Bra.

Sin embargo, esta vez Bra se defendería, no dejaba de soltarle golpes a C17, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente a pesar de que el androide no tuviera ningún daño, la puso contra la pared.

-Ahora te daré lo que tanto deseas para que no lo estés buscando con otro, no lo puedes negar, me necesitas, sino nunca hubieses cometido ese error fatal-le dijo mientras le alzaba el camisón acariciando los blancos muslos de la princesa.

-No, déjame, nunca he sido tuya ni lo seré y no volverás a hacerme daño nunca más-contraataco Bra dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

El daño que le causo no fue mucho, pero lo suficiente para que bajara la guardia, Bra comenzó a correr para escapar, no sabía cómo era el laboratorio, pero tendría que encontrar de la manera más rápida para escapar, o esconderse y buscar la salida, el androide fue más rápido que ella, la atrapo entre sus brazos fuertemente de modo que no pudiera escaparse.

-Tú lo has pedido, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, pero de aquí no te irás, tu deber es estar a mi lado y complacerme en todo lo que yo quiera- la cargo sin dejar que hubiera forma de que pudiese moverse para regresarla al lugar de donde había escapado-tú, científico ya sabes que hacer, ella lo quiere de la manera difícil-le ordenó a Evil.

El científico lo más rápido que pudo aprovechó que C17 tenía inmovilizada a Bra, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de la joven, le inyectó en el brazo un sedante, si se lo suministraba cada ciertas horas, ella no podría defenderse, y estaría a merced de su captor.

Al poco tiempo Bra comenzó a sentirse cansada, como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, sus músculos se habían relajado demasiado, no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, se sentía somnolienta, sus pensamientos no podía formularlos bien, veía un poco borroso, en ese estado era vulnerable completamente incapaz de defenderse.

C17 la puso sobre la camilla, le quito el camisón, recorrió con ambas manos todo el cuerpo de la princesa.

-No… por favor no…-susurraba Bra, con la poca fuerza y conciencia que le quedaba.

-Has crecido mucho en estos años, tu cuerpo es más hermoso del que recuerdo, no te resistas, te gustará-dijo comenzándole a quitar la ropa interior -sabes que quieres, sino no te hubieras buscado a otro para satisfacerte, pero verás que soy mejor que ese idiota-

Le dio un beso en los labios pero Bra no lo correspondió, eso molesto al androide demasiado, que prosiguió a lamer y morder sin ningún decoro o cuidado cada parte del cuerpo de la semi saiyajin, ella intentaba defenderse, no le estaba gustando nada, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, los recuerdos de su trauma se arremolinaban en su mente, no quería volver a vivir una situación así, pero no podía detenerlo, la habían dejado incapacitada para defenderse.

C17 se puso encima de ella, para besarle los hombros, durante 10 años había ansiado tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y no iba dejar escapar ni un solo detalle o momento, ella era de su propiedad y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, cuando Bra sintió el bulto de C17cerca de su intimidad, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los otros ojos azules llorosos, C17 sonrió, era el momento de volverla a hacer suya.

-Vamos, no tienes porque llorar, tu cuerpo ya se habrá acostumbrado, sé que también quieres-

**En otro lado, por la Capital**

Trunks estaba molesto, no le parecía justo que después de la buena noticia que le habían dado aquella misma tarde, en cuestión de minutos todo se hubiera arruinado.

_Flashback_

_-Trunkssssss, mi amorr tenemos que hablar-dijo Pan con característica alegría._

_-¿Qué pasa? Estás muy alegre hoy-_

_-Si bueno verás te tengo una noticia, que espero que te agrade-_

_-¿Cuál noticia?-_

_-Vamos a tener un hijo-anunció Pan._

_-¿En serio? ¿quieres decir que estás embarazada?-_

_-Obvio, sino de que manera-respondió Pan dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su novio._

_Trunks la cargo y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Bra con todo y su chica para darle la noticia a su hermana._

_Fin del flashback_

Tenía que encontrar a su hermana, porque al enterarse Pan de que de nuevo había desaparecido se puso muy triste no soportaba verla así.

**En el laboratorio**

C17 disfruto del cuerpo de la semi saiyajin, durante horas hasta que estuvo satisfecho por completo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de la princesa, que se sentía asqueada, le habían inyectado el sedante dos veces más por lo que ella estaba muy debilitada, completamente a la merced del androide.

Él estaba completamente concentrado en hacerle pagar que la hubiese traicionado con Goten, y saciando toda la espera que tuvo que hacer pero ahora era mejor, porque ella ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer, muy hermosa por cierto y para el androide la veía perfecta, desde la primera vez que la vio supo que sería perfecta, y que tenía que pertenecer a él, nunca pero nunca más iba a dejar que alguien más la tocara.

Salió de la habitación para ver el progreso del doctor con la máquina, con la poca energía que le quedaba a Bra, se levantó, como pudo se vistió, iba a aprovechar la falta de vigilancia para escapar, aunque sabía que había muchas posibilidades de no lograrlo.

Fin del capítulo 10.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	12. Capítulo 11: Escape

Ha ash14: definitivamente no es fácil, pero Goten la ayudará.

Fantor2000: este, emmm te recuerdo que C17 es más fuerte que los 4 juntos (Goten, Trunks, Mirai y Vegeta), y no creo que se rebajaran a ese nivel, aparte si de por si me cuesta trabajo escribir escenas hetero, ahora yaoi me colapsaría; aunque no es mala idea la tuya pero no.

**Nota: **Si, sigo siendo Shisha Tisha, aunque me haya cambiado el nick, eso fue por cuestiones emocionales y bueno mi yo escritora tenía que tener una propia identidad. Y también me preguntaba si querrían otra secuela, se me ocurrió otra idea (ahh ¿de dónde saco tantas ideas?).

**Capítulo 11: Escape**

Se sentía mareada, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desmayarse, con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto, se asomo para ver si no había nadie cerca, continuo caminando, con enorme esfuerzo localizo el ki del androide, estaba en la sala que tenía que cruzar, observó lo mejor que pudo la situación, C17 estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sigilosamente Bra pasó por enfrente de la sala, después de unos desesperantes minutos encontró la salida, no conocía el lugar donde estaba.

Camino cerca de una hora ocultando su ki, le dolían los pies, puesto a que las sandalias de descanso no eran muy apropiadas para caminar en un bosque, no podía quedarse ahí, si la encontraba sufriría un castigo peor, pero tenía que encontrar alguna manera de llegar hasta su casa, si volaba encontraría su ki, pero ir a pie sin saber exactamente donde estaba podría ser mucho peor, no creía que alguien le ayudaba, parecía ser medio día y ella en pijama con aspecto de haberse escapado de un manicomio.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Todos estaban reunidos para buscar opciones para encontrar a Bra, Trunks y Pan no habían encontrado el momento para anunciarles la nueva buena, el ambiente era muy tenso y frío.

Vegeta estaba envuelto en un mar de desesperación al igual que Goten, ya la habían buscado por todos los lugares posibles e imposibles no había ningún rastro, el príncipe sentía como su alma se iba desmoronando.

Para romper un poco la atención, Trunks decidió que era el momento, tal vez así lograran olvidar por un pequeño momento la pesadilla que estaban viviendo y de paso aprovecharían que ambas familias se encontraban presentes.

-Eh… bueno... Este-comenzó a decir completamente nervioso-Pan y yo queremos darles una noticia-logrando captar la atención de los todos.

-Vamos a tener un bebé-dijeron al unísono la pareja.

Bulma y Chi chi fueron las primeras en felicitarlos, seguidos de los padres de Pan que no se tomaron tan mal la noticia de hecho creían que al fin su hija iba a dejar de ser tan descuidada y despreocupada y maduraría más.

Vegeta no parecía muy contento, él parecía ser aparte de Goten el único que se preocupaba realmente por Bra, habiendo otros miles de momentos tenían que escoger ese.

-Espero que no sea un debilucho como tú-le dijo Vegeta con desdén, saliendo para volver a buscar a su princesa.

A Trunks le dolió un poco la respuesta de su padre, pero entendía que estaba muy preocupado por su hermana y bueno nunca parecía que le importara lo que él hacía, a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor decirle en otro momento, pero lo que en verdad le dolió fue la reacción de su mejor amigo, no les dijo nada, ni los felicito, simplemente le dedico una mirada de odio, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala, Goten nunca lo había mirado de esa forma.

-Goten, espera...-le dijo Trunks, sin embargo su amigo no volteo.

-No te sientas por lo que te dijo tu padre, ya sabes lo expresivo que es, a mi me dijo lo mismo cuando le dije que te estaba esperando-dijo Bulma cariñosamente.

Goten estaba muy enojado, no tanto por el hecho sino por la acción de Trunks, era como si le hubiese restregado en la cara que tal vez nunca podría llevar una vida normal a lado de la mujer que amaba, ¿acaso tan poco le importaba su hermana como para poder ponerse a dar ese tipo de noticias?, tal vez Bra nunca dejaría que la volviera a tocar, y sus sueños de tener una familia se desmoronaban con cada segundo que pasaba, podría perder al amor de su vida, la única razón de su existir y la única que logró cambiar su forma de ser, tenía que encontrarla como diera lugar, tenía que salvarla y después se encargaría en cuerpo y alma de ayudarla a superar todo, a hacerla la mujer más feliz de toda la Tierra.

**En el bosque**

Bra ya había caminado mucho, llevaba cerca de 2 horas caminado, creía que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, de hecho ya estaba saliendo del bosque, pero sus fuerzas estaban a punto de terminar, se iba a arriesgar, no tenía otra opción, sino el androide la podría encontrar o ella podría hasta morir enmedio de un lugar desconocido, elevó un poco su ki con esperanzas de que su papá o Goten lo sintieran y fueran a salvarla.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Goten mentalmente suplicaba alguna señal para encontrar a Bra, llevaba rato buscando su ki, cuando de pronto de la nada sintió el ki de su amada muy débil, de inmediato salió volando para encontrarla.

Vegeta acababa de sobrevolar por veinteava vez la capital cuando sintió el ki debilísimo de su princesita, lo más rápido que pudo fue a su encuentro, si no quería que la pesadilla que había tenido se hiciera realidad tenía que darse prisa.

**A las afueras del bosque**

Bra se había desmayado, los efectos del sedante no habían pasado, sino que seguían activos, ahí debajo de un árbol, la encontraron su padre y su novio.

Goten al verla tirada pensó lo peor, que había llegado tarde, comenzó a sentir un miedo inmenso, sentía como la locura invadía su cuerpo.

Vegeta la reviso, suspiro aliviado al ver que seguía con vida, solo estaba débil, vio las condiciones de su ropa y la rabia creció en su interior.

-No te angusties insecto, sigue con vida, solamente se desmayó-le dijo Vegeta a su yerno.

La llevaron de regresó a la Corporación.

**Corporación Capsula**

Al ver que Vegeta y Goten habían regresado con Bra, inconsciente pero viva, se alegraron mucho.

-Pero ¿qué le paso? ¿por qué está así?-preguntó Bulma.

-No lo sé mujer, solo la encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad desmayada-

Goten cuidó de ella hasta que volviera en sí, mentalmente iba planeando su venganza contra el androide, ese maldito ser que había herido el alma de su amada.

Bra se despertó, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que estaba de nuevo en el laboratorio, armándose de un poco de valor los abrió, se sintió mejor por un momento al ver que estaba en casa, pero al ver a Goten su corazón se partió, no se atrevía a ver al hombre que amaba, no después de lo que le habían hecho, sentía vergüenza.

Goten la abrazó cuando vio que despertó, sintió el rechazo de su novia al buscarle la mirada; definitivamente iba a asesinar a ese androide de la manera más cruel.

-No pasa nada, mi amor, aquí ya estás a salvo, sé lo que te hizo ese infeliz, no tiene nada de que odiarte, no me importa, yo te amo, yo te ayudaré a superarlo-le dijo intentando consolarla dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle sin control, abrazó a Goten, se sentía bien que fuera comprensivo y no le reclamara.

-Perdóname, no pude hacer nada, me pusieron un sedante y… y...-intento explicarle pero el llanto fue más fuerte.

-No eres culpable de nada, solo una víctima de las circunstancias, yo me encargaré de que ese infeliz pague por todo lo que te ha hecho, de ahora en adelante mi deber es hacerte feliz, sin importarme lo que tenga que hacer, no dejaré que sufras mi amor, deberías de descansar estás muy agotada- se quedaron abrazados durante un enorme rato, Bra se había refugiado en los brazos de su novio, queriendo encontrar el sentimiento de protección.

Vegeta escuchaba todo afuera de la recámara, apretaba la mandíbula y hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener su ira. De pronto sintió un enorme ki acercándose a su casa. Era el androide, y él mismo iba a encargase de destruirlo con sus propias manos, salió para impedir que llegara hasta la Corporación.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	13. Capítulo 12: Ataque

Fantor2000: si muy descuidado C17, pero creyó que ella no se iba a escapar por los sedantes.

Ha ash14: Aquí te dejo el enfrentamiento, disfrútalo.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Que más puedo decir que aunque no quiera Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama-san.

**Capítulo 12: Ataque**

-¿Dónde demonios la tienes?-gritó C17 enfurecido.

-Eso no te importa, yo mismo me encargaré de destruirte-enfrentó el príncipe, a continuación comenzaron a liarse en combate.

Trunks y Mirai salieron inmediatamente después de Vegeta al sentir el ki de C17 acercase a la Corporación Capsula, su deber era proteger a Bra de ese monstruo que venía por ella, cuando llegaron Vegeta y C17 ya se encontraban peleando.

Cuando Bra sintió el ki, se aterró, se escondió en los brazos de su amado, C17 había llegado para llevársela, Goten ocultaba toda la ira que lo estaba consumiendo para no alterar más a su amada.

-Goten, no me dejes-pidió Bra como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No, mi amor, nunca, me quedaré aquí a tu lado para protegerte-la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

_Sal de donde quiera que estés, y así nadie saldrá herido, y no tendré que matar a esos que consideras tus seres queridos._

Bra escucho su voz en su cabeza, la voz se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y también la insultaba. Puso las manos en su cabeza no encontraba forma alguna de callar lo que escuchaba.

-No, no, cállate, déjame en paz de una vez por todas-dijo la princesa.

Goten la miro, no se lo dijo a él y él lo sabía, pero no lograba entender cómo es que C17 lograba colarse en su cabeza y la envenenaba con palabras crueles, Bra salió corriendo, seguida de Goten, que la llamaba para detenerla, no podía permitir que la dañaran, mentalmente Bra estaba incapacitada para pelear.

Bra no iba a dejar que el androide dañara a las personas que quería, ella lo quería destruir, hacerlo sufrir como él lo hizo con ella, pero eso sí nadie más iba a salir lastimado por culpa de ella, ya era bastante lo que cada quien sentía internamente como para que aparte tuviesen otro peso que cargar, no le importaba si moría en el intento pero ni su padre, ni sus hermanos ni Goten serían dañados.

Llegaron hasta donde se desarrollaba la pelea, Mirai, Trunks y Vegeta peleaban al mismo tiempo contra C17, pero ni así lograban hacerle gran daño al androide, que fácilmente los quitaba como contrincantes.

Al ver Trunks que su hermana estaba ahí se molestó con Goten por ser tan tonto y exponerla de aquella manera.

-Goten, llévatela de aquí, es peligroso-le ordenó a su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios piensas insecto? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerla aquí?-le gritó Vegeta enfadado, mientras esquivaba un ataque de C17.

-Pero yo no fui, fue ella-se excusó Goten, acto seguido, tomó la mano de Bra-vámonos de aquí, tu hermano tiene razón, es peligroso estar aquí, no les seremos de mucha ayuda, tu papá es muy fuerte, él podrá-

-No, yo quiero luchar-le respondió desafiantemente -y ese es mucho más fuerte que papá, no quiero que lo mate-dijo angustiada.

En ese momento vieron como C17 aventó con a Vegeta lejos, al ver eso Bra soltó la mano de Goten y le lanzó un final flash al androide, tal vez no iba a ser de gran ayuda pero podría distraerlo en lo que se recuperaban los otros. Comenzó a lanzarle ataque a diestra y siniestra, sin fijarse que C17 se acercaba a ella, y realmente no le hacía daño, cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, la tomó del cuello.

-Vaya, veo que viniste a presenciar como mataré a todas estas basura, no logras entender los estúpidos errores que has cometido ¿verdad? te has vuelto una niña muy rebelde-dijo burlonamente C17 mientras Bra intentaba zafarse del androide.

-Déjala-gritó Goten lanzándole un kamehameha para que soltara a su novia.

El ataque de Goten no le hizo ni cosquillas a C17, sin embargo aventó a Bra contra unos escombros productos de sus ataques anteriores.

-Quédate ahí para que observes lo que has creado, cuanto pudiste haberlo evitado- acto seguido le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Goten.

Trunks y Mirai lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, pero tampoco lograron causarle mucho daño, al contrario C17 absorbía los ataques, fácilmente C17 los dejo fuera de combate, Bra estaba paralizada de miedo, su mente le gritaba que tenía que hacer algo para acabar con la pelea sino él sería capaz de asesinarlos y enfrente de ella y no lo iba a soportar, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se sentía inútil.

Vegeta tenía un plan, que esperaba que resultará, sería más fácil si pudiera convertirse en super saiyajin 4 pero había olvidado pedirle a Bulma que construyera otra máquina de rayos blutz, pero tenía que juntar un poco más de energía, sus hijos y Goten parecían haber adivinado el plan, por lo que se concentraron en atacar a C17.

Ya había obtenido la energía que creía necesaria, se convirtió en super saiyajin 2, justo al mismo tiempo en que C17 dejaba a los tres jóvenes completamente fuera de combate.

-Ahora si verás maldita chatarra, pagarás lo que has hecho-anunció Vegeta lanzando el final flash más fuerte de toda su vida.

Al mismo tiempo Bra reaccionó, sabía que ni eso iba a ser suficiente para vencer al androide, se levantó, mientras tanto el androide contraatacaba, Bra lanzó un final flash, esperanzada en que pudiera causarle algún daño a C17.

Los tres ataques impactaron entre sí causando una gran explosión, por la fuerza Bra salió volando, cayendo debajo de unos escombros golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente (si hubiera sido una humana ese golpe podría haberla matado), Vegeta perdió el conocimiento del impacto y C17 tuvo un pequeño daño, aprovechando la confusión éste intento buscar a la princesa, pero como ella estaba cubierta por escombros no la encontró, por lo que decidió volver al laboratorio ya se presentaría otra oportunidad para él.

Goten fue el primero en despertar, asustado de ver la escena de que había quedado después de la pelea, busco lo más rápido el ki de Bra, se alivió al encontrarlo, un poco débil, comenzó a quitar los escombros de donde se encontraba.

Vegeta despertó, estaba consciente de lo último que había pasado, busco de igual forma el ki de su hija, al encontrarlo fue a ayudarle a Goten a quitar los escombros, ambos encontraron a la joven inconsciente y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, por lo menos estaba viva y a salvo.

-Papá ¿qué le pasó a mi hermana?-preguntó Mirai al ver a Bra en los brazos de Vegeta, y la cara de ella con sangre.

-Parece que por la explosión se golpeo, pero está viva-

-Papá ¿y C17? ¿sigue vivo?-inquirió Trunks.

-No lo sé, no siento su ki, pero dudo que haya muerto esa sabandija, regresemos a casa para que puedan curar la herida de tu hermana-

Fin del capítulo 12.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	14. Capítulo 13: Memoria

Fantor2000: la forma en la que lo vencerán depende si me decido si habrá otra secuela o no XD.

**Capítulo 13: Memoria**

No sabrían si el golpe que se había dado Bra tenía consecuencias hasta que despertara, tenían que idear algún plan para acabar de una vez por todas con el androide tenía que existir alguna combinación en la que pudieran vencerlo, solo tenían que pensar para encontrarla.

Bra abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza, lo primero que vio fue a su papá, sonrió, luego volteó y vio a Trunks, luego a Goten, y después a Mirai, pero fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, con cuidado se incorporó, vio a Mirai atentamente, no sabía si estaba soñando.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó a Mirai, luego volteó hacia Trunks-si es otra de tus bromas no es gracioso-

-Pero Bra no me recuerdas, soy Mirai, tu hermano del futuro-

-No, eso no es posible yo solo tengo un hermano- Vegeta la miro confundida, no le parecía normal que no reconociera a Mirai.

-Y por cierto ¿qué hace Goten aquí?-se comenzaba a sentir aturdida.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Pues es obvio ¿no? Si somos novios suena lógico que esté aquí-

-Bra… ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Trunks, quería confirmar si lo que sospechaba era cierto.

-¿Novios?-dijo Bra cada vez más aturdida y confundida, ya no entendía nada-ay Trunks es obvio, ni porque vives conmigo sabes mi edad, jaja, te recuerdo que tengo 10 años, deberías pedirle a mamá que ya no te deje tanto trabajo en la Corporación-

Todos se miraron, ahora entendían porque no reconoció a Mirai o recordaba su relación con Goten, ese golpe había ocasionado que perdiera la memoria, pero no estaban seguros hasta que punto de su vida la había regresado, ¿era antes o después del primer incidente?, habría que preguntarle pero con tacto.

-Princesa, ¿estás segura que tienes 10?-preguntó Vegeta preocupado, pero internamente deseaba que hubiera perdido la memoria hasta antes del suceso.

-Si, papá ¿cómo crees que no voy a saber cuál es mi edad?-

-¿Recuerdas a C17?-preguntó con el mayor tacto que pueda tener Vegeta.

-Sabes que no quiero hablar del tema-dijo Bra poniéndose seria, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos-sabes que no me siento cómoda hablando de _eso_-

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó esta tarde?-preguntó Goten.

-No, pero me duele la cabeza, me pegué entrenando ¿verdad?-

-No, fue en una pelea-

-¿Pelea?-preguntó Bra perpleja, ella no recordaba haber peleado nunca si apenas estaba aprendiendo como, no era posible que ya hubiese peleado - esto, esto es muy confuso mejor vamos a cenar-dijo intentado eliminar la tensión del ambiente-pero primero tengo que ponerme presentable, así que todos fuera de mi habitación-ordenó.

Los cuatro salieron, dejando sola a Bra, realmente se sentía confundida, ¿cómo que tenía un hermano del futuro y cuándo había llegado?¿en verdad era novia de Goten?, se pellizcó para asegurarse que no era un sueño, le dolió significaba que no estaba soñando, se levantó de su cama, al verse al espejo, el reflejo que veía, no era posible que fuera ella, ¿y si de nuevo estaba alucinando?, se sentía estresada y confundida muy confundida, y asustada también, grito, de inmediato Vegeta fue a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Estás bien princesa, qué pasó?-

-Ah, jaja si, pero este, necesito a mi mami, es, es..., es una cosa de mujeres-contestó Bra apenada.

-¿Segura?-

-Siiiii, quiero a mamá, ya te dije que es algo de mujeres-

Vegeta llamó rápidamente a Bulma, explicándole antes la situación, tenían que ser muy delicados, el equilibrio tanto mental como emocional de la pequeña colgaba de un hilo muy delgado.

-¿Qué pasó mi niña?-le preguntó con mucha dulzura a su hija menor.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasó? no entiendo nada, ¿esté es mi cuerpo?-

-Nena, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en una batalla, eso te hizo perder la memoria, tú tienes 20 años, por eso te ves con ese cuerpo y no el que tenías hace 10 años, pero no te preocupes, todos te ayudaremos a recordar-

-¿Con quién peleábamos?-

-Con... él-Bra abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Re... regresó?-

-Si, pero pronto tu papá y tus hermanos acabaran con él-dijo Bulma abrazándola.

-Mamá, ¿en verdad Goten es mi novio?-inquirió la peliazul, intentando apartar al androide de su mente.

-Si, juntos son muy felices, a tu papá le costó trabajo al principio aceptar la relación, pero dijo que era mejor alguien de su raza que un simple humano, ya sabes cómo es-

Después de cenar, Bra pidió hablar con Goten, tenía muchas dudas, ella creía que después de lo que le había pasado nunca saldría con nadie, no creía que nadie la aceptara, aún tenía la cicatriz en la espalda, pero también tenía otras que no sabía cuando se las había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa, princesita?-preguntó Goten con una dulce voz - no te preocupes ni te frustres si no recuerdas nada, con el tiempo podrás recordar, yo te ayudaré, mientras confía en mi, te amo-

-¿Desde cuándo somos novios?-

-Desde hace dos años-

-Y, y tú y yo ¿ya lo hicimos?-inquirió la peliazul sonrojándose.

-Si, pero fue porque tú también quisiste-le tocó donde la había mordido haciendo que Bra sintiera como una descarga y su corazón se aceleró- también hicimos el ritual-

Bra lo miro perpleja, no entendía cómo era posible que eso hubiera ocurrido, pero de pronto se sintió muy atraída hacia Goten, se acercó a él y lo beso, Goten la abrazó correspondiéndole el beso, dejándose llevar por la pasión Goten la acostó sin dejar de besarla, justo en ese momento Bra confundió a Goten con C17, es decir, otra alucinación se hizo presente.

-No, por favor..., no, no quiero-susurró comenzando a llorar.

Al percatarse de esto, Goten se detuvo, entendió que ella tenía los recuerdos de cuando tenía 10 años por lo tanto aún sentía muy reciente lo de C17, levantó con suavidad a Bra y la abrazó.

-No pasa nada, mi amor, si no quieres está bien, mejor esperamos hasta que recuperes la memoria-

-Pero, si ya hicimos el ritual significa que soy tuya ¿verdad?-Goten asintió, mientras que Bra ladeaba la cabeza- entonces, él ya no me puede hacer daño o ¿me equivocó?-

-No tienes nada que temer, yo te protegeré- le aseguró Goten.

**En el laboratorio**

C17 veía toda la escena desde el espejo, sonreía, a pesar de que recibió unas cuantas heridas.

-Todo será más fácil, así, en estas condiciones ella me teme, será más fácil que haga lo que quiera, tendré que acabar con ese maldito estorbo, él tampoco ha entendido que ella es mía, habrá menos dificultades si ella tiene la mente de una niña, podré manejarla mejor-.

Fin del capítulo 13.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	15. Capítulo 14: Ayudándola

Fantor2000: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ella merece ser feliz

Ha ash14: si es muy dulce, me gustaría un novio así u.u

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Thanks, enjoy this chapter too.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece al gran señor Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 14: Ayudándola**

C17 llevaba observándola durante 3 días completos a través del espejo, la tenían muy vigilada, eso complicaba un poco encontrar el momento preciso para llevarse a Bra, y así poder aprovechar la situación que en la que se encontraba, ya que al perder la memoria definitivamente habría regresado al estado en el que ella le temía, le faltaban 5 días para que la máquina estuviese terminada hasta entonces absolutamente nadie ni nada lo separaría de la que consideraba la chica más perfecta que existía en la tierra.

Realmente no le importaba si tenía que matar a quien se interpusiera, pero a quien definitivamente estaba dispuesto a matar era a Goten por quererle robar lo que le pertenecía.

Tampoco le importaba si ella no quería estar con él, gracias a la máquina la haría cambiar de parecer, su obsesión había crecido hasta límites inimaginables, la veía como un premio o trofeo para conseguir a cualquier precio, tal vez hasta inalcanzable, pero ella iba a estar a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Era más fuerte que sus enemigos, así que no habría posibilidad alguna de que se lo impidieran si lo intentaban simplemente los mataría sin miramientos, tal vez le causará un trauma a la princesa pero con la máquina también podría lograr que lo olvidará, hasta que olvidará que tenía un familia, podría hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera en su mente, hasta lograr que ella cayera perdidamente enamorada de él solo era cuestión de días para que su cruel deseo se volviera realidad, y en poco tiempo podría de nuevo acariciar la perfecta, blanca e inmaculada piel de la princesa, para volverla a hacer suya cuantas veces quisiera o necesitara, para hacerla olvidar a aquel con quien lo engaño, para reclamar que le pertenecía.

**En la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta**

-¿Seguro que sé pelear?-le preguntó un poco angustiada a Trunks.

-Si, te digo que ya hasta tuviste tu primer torneo de artes marciales, bueno papá te derrotó, pero tú venciste a todos los anteriores, eres fuerte hermanita-la animaba el chico de los cabellos lilas.

Bra se sentía nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer, lo que ella se acordaba que sabía era exageradamente básico como para entablar una pelea, pero Trunks confiaba que su instinto saiyajin la iluminara y por lo menos recordara aunque fuese innatamente como luchar.

Se pusieron en guardia, Trunks iba a dejar que ella diera el primer golpe, así que espero, Bra le lanzó un puñetazo que él detuvo con facilidad, Bra alcanzó a esquivar la patada de su hermano, éste confiado en que parecía que su cuerpo no había olvidado cómo luchar, procedió a atacar un poco más fuerte, pero Bra ya no recordaba cómo defenderse, así que Bra no vio venir un puñetazo de Trunks que le dio justo en el estómago y terminó en el suelo llorando por el daño causado.

-Bra, lo siento, pensé que no se te había olvidado-intento disculparse el joven, mientras se agachaba a ver el estado de su hermana.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana mocoso?-preguntó Vegeta enojado, al escuchar el llanto de su princesita.

-Es que estábamos intentando entrenar, pero Bra no se acuerda como, y se me pasó un poco la mano-se excusó apenado Trunks.

-Sabes que tu hermana no es tan fuerte como tú, que tienes que tener cuidado y más en el estado en el que se encuentra-abrazó a Bra para que dejara de llorar-ya princesa, papá está aquí-

-No lo regañes, papi, fue mi culpa, yo le insistí-dijo Bra, dejando de llorar, el dolor estaba pasando.

-Será mejor que dejes el entrenamiento por hoy, no estás en condiciones…-

-Pero no quierooo, si dicen que sé pelear, es porque lo sé hacer, solo que no lo recuerdo-

-Y eso lo hace más peligroso si intentas alguna técnica y no te sale o si no logras esquivar algún ataque, princesa, mejor te quedas con Goten- los hermanos se vieron entre sí y después a su papá, tal vez quien no se sentía bien fuera él, Bra le tocó la frente para asegurase que no tuviera fiebre -estoy bien y obedece, no es nada del otro mundo-

_De acuerdo, parece que la situación está haciendo que mi papá pierda el juicio o de plano me lo cambiaron,_ pensó Trunks.

Bra obedeció y se fue con Goten, que la estaba esperando fuera de la cámara, mientras Mirai entraba para entrenar con su padre y su homólogo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, B-chan?-le preguntó Goten.

-¿Me llevas a los columpios? Es que siento como si tuviera mucho tiempo que no voy-Goten la tomo de la mano y la llevó a los columpios, se sentaron- Goten…-éste volteó al escuchar su nombre- ¿de verdad podrán derrotarlo?-

-Claro que si mi amor, ya verás, y encontraremos la forma para que tu memoria regrese, y yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz- se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso.

-Odio no poder recordar, en mi interior sé que comenzaba a ser feliz y siento algo extraño cuando estoy contigo-

-Supongo que es normal, creamos un fuerte lazo emocional, a veces siento tus emociones-

-¿Crees que podamos entablar una conexión mental? Algo así como lo que tienen mi papá y mi mamá-

-Tal vez, no sé mucho de eso, pero tal vez con el tiempo, pero lo único que si te puedo asegurar es que te amo-

Bra se sonrojo, cuando le decía esa palabra, sentía como si flotara, y unas punzadas de querer perder el control ante él, ¿acaso eso era normal?, tal vez era efecto del ritual, si lo habían hecho significaba estaban unidos a un nivel espiritual y emocional.

Se paró del columpio y fue a abrazar a Goten, quería morderlo de nuevo pero no sabía si era capaz, se acercó un poco a su cuello, algo en su cabeza le gritaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué quieres hacer B-chan?-preguntó inocentemente Goten.

-Yo…, yo…, este yo…, quería morderte-dijo apenada y completamente sonrojada la peliazul.

Goten se quedó mirándola, tal vez eso la ayudaría a recordar, y él tendría que contenerse, no podía acostarse con ella si tenía la mentalidad de una niña de 10 años, se esperaría hasta que recuperará la memoria, pero todo era por hacerla feliz.

-Hazlo, vamos, soy tuyo, lo sabes, no te preocupes, sabré contenerme y no te morderé para que no tengamos problemas-dijo, estirando su cuello, dejándolo expuesto para que ella lo mordiera.

Se miraron a los ojos, cuando Bra estuvo segura, se acercó más al cuello de su novio, lo mordió, sintió como si una oleada de placer la recorriera, Goten sintió lo mismo y con un gran esfuerzo se contuvo para no tomarla ahí mismo, soltó un sonido parecido a una combinación de un gruñido y un gemido. Fue entonces cuando Bra al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, ahora ya podía recordar que realmente ellos eran novios. Se separó lentamente y lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Cierto, recordé algunas cosas-lo abrazó- todo lo que me dijeron de nosotros es cierto- se inclinó para besarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-preguntó Mirai, asustando a la pareja.

-Solo, solo platicábamos-contestaron sonrojándose, Mirai los miro incrédulo.

-Como sea, mamá me mando decirles que la cena ya está lista-

La pareja se tomó de la mano y entró para ir por la cena, mientras Mirai los observaba, seguía sin estar muy de acuerdo con esa relación, no entendía como su papá la había permitido.

Fin del capítulo 14.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	16. Capítulo 15: Recobrando

Fantor2000: si que bueno que no lo conoce, aunque no creo que cumpliera un deseo así, bueno te dejo el siguiente.

Phazonwarrior05: no te preocupes, si de hecho le quedan ya le quedan pocos capítulos a esta, ya decidí y habrá otra secuela, donde todo se irá al límite.

**Capítulo 15: Recobrando**

Bra comenzó a recordar algunas cuantas pequeñas cosas, no era un gran avance o cosas muy relevantes, pero parecía que iba progresando, ya estaba completamente segura de que tenía 20 años, en sus entrenamientos había mejorado a pesar de no recordar aún muchas técnicas.

**En el laboratorio.**

Faltaban 3 días para que la máquina estuviese lista, mientras C17 seguía vigilando a Bra, no le agradaba mucho que comenzará a recordar algunas cosas, sin embargo estaba menos vigilada, eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad para llevar su plan a cabo, y no la iba a desaprovechar, le fue a informar a Evil que ya era momento de comenzar a ejercer el plan.

-Ya sabes que quiero que hagas, más te vale que esa ilusión funcione a la perfección-

-Si señor como usted diga-

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que funcionara tu invento?-

-Si, señor, puede hacer que la persona crea que lo que ve sea real cuando verdaderamente es una ilusión y la realidad es otra, pero ya son poco los arreglos y pruebas que se tienen que hacer para que implante una idea-

C17 asintió complacido, ahora tocaba hacer su parte, salió del laboratorio rumbo a la capital, comenzó a destruir los edificios mientras reía como maniático recordando viejos tiempos.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Se encontraban entrenando cuando sintieron el ki, cerca de la Corporación, era el momento de actuar de nuevo para impedir que se llevara a la princesa, lamentablemente la máquina de rayos blutz aún no estaba lista, necesitaban de uno o dos días más, pero ya hallarían la forma de detenerlo por el momento. Salieron lo más rápido de la casa para ir al encuentro, Bra los seguía, también quería luchar.

-No princesa, tú te quedas aquí en la casa, es muy peligroso ir-ordenó Vegeta.

-Pero papá yo también quiero luchar, por favor-pidió la peliazul poniendo su cara más tierna.

-No, obedece, el hijo del insecto de Kakarotto se va a quedar cuidándote-

-Pero, señor …- Goten también quería luchar, quería vengarse de lo que el androide le había hecho a su amada.

-Basta de peros, me obedecen y se callan, ustedes dos se quedan aquí-gritó enfadado el príncipe.

Dejaron a pareja confundida y resignada, de ese modo Vegeta, Trunks y Mirai partieron para hacerle frente al androide. Bra estaba disgustada, ella realmente quería ir a pelear, si hubiera estado con Pan seguramente habían ideado un plan justo como lo hicieron para que Pan se colara a la nave espacial, pero tendría que usar sus encantos para convencer a Goten, cosa que tampoco sería tan difícil.

-Ash, no es justo, yo quería ir-dijo haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

-Calma mi amor, tal vez tu papá tiene razón, es muy peligroso …-

-¿Ahora te pones en mi contra?- dijo Bra haciendo como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

-No, mi princesa, no te pongas a llorar, es solo que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase, no lo soportaría, sabes que eres muy importante para mí …-

-Entonces vamos, pueden necesitar de nuestra ayuda, además si estamos juntos nada malo podrá pasarnos ¿si?-suplicó mientras le daba un beso intenso que lo convenció de inmediato.

**En la ciudad**

C17 ya los esperaba, confiaba en que Bra viniera con ellos, se llevó un gran disgusto al ver que no la llevaban, se la estaban escondiendo, pero antes de matarlos, harían que confesaran donde la habían escondido, seguramente se encontraba con aquel hombre que se había ganado su odio al intentar apartarla de su lado.

-Si no quieren salir heridos o morir será mejor que me la entreguen, se olviden de ella y lleven una vida tranquila, porque ella es mía-

-No hables como si fuera un objeto, es un princesa y te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho-contestó Vegeta convirtiéndose en super saiyajin 2.

La pelea estaba muy reñida, sin embargo a pesar de tener tres contrincantes C17 los superaba en fuerza, cuando Goten y Bra llegaron, se escondieron, no querían distraerlos, pero aprovecharían si había oportunidad de atacarlo, tal vez podían debilitarlo aunque fuera un poco, aparte a Goten le hervía la sangre de las ganas de hacerle pagar todos sus crímenes.

Bra al ver que C17 volteo localizándola, y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa, esa sonrisa que tanto perturbaba a Bra, la que aparecía en sus pesadillas, la que mostraba cuando abusó de ella, Bra se tapo la cara con las manos horrorizada, más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, los peores que podía haber recordado, todas las veces en las que ese androide la tocó, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, realmente había sido una mala idea ir al lugar de la pelea pero tuvo que ser necia. Al ver el cambio de actitud de su novia, Goten la abrazó, tal vez debería de llevársela antes de que fuera tarde y ella hiciera alguna locura.

-B-chan, creo que deberíamos de irnos, ya viste la situación, es muy peligrosa, sé que tienes miedo, pero ellos no van a morir-Bra lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y asintió.

Vegeta sintió el ki de su hija cerca y notó el cambio de actitud de su enemigo, eso lo hizo enfurecer más, no le importaba de quien había sido la idea de ir pero era un enorme error. Al ver que C17 se dirigía hacia ellos, intentó distraerlo, mientras le gritaba a la pareja para que huyera.

Ambos jóvenes intentaron huir lo más rápido, pero Bra estaba aterrada, por lo que Goten la cargó para hacer más fácil la escapada, sin embargo, C17 ya había logrado vencer con relativa facilidad a Trunks, Mirai y Vegeta para dejarlos inconscientes, su objetivo era la pareja, sabía que Goten no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, así que con una increíble velocidad, se les adelantó interponiéndose en el camino.

-Será mejor que me la des, después podremos arreglar cuentas tú y yo, tienes algo que me pertenece, y quiero que me lo devuelvas-

-De ninguna manera, ella no te pertenece infeliz-contestó Goten, mientras Bra se aferraba al cuello de Goten, evitando ver al androide tenía mucho miedo, no quería que su novio la dejara, ni que peleara.

-Bien, parece que no entiendes estúpido, entonces lo haremos de otra forma-les lanzó un ataque, que apenas Goten pudo esquivar, pero no vio cuando le lanzó otro ataque por atrás, eso hizo que la pareja perdiera la conciencia por la gran magnitud del ataque.

-Eso te enseñará a obedecer, imbécil-exclamó el androide, mientras le arrancaba de los brazos a la princesa inconsciente-y ahora, tenemos unas cuentas por arreglar preciosura-

**En el laboratorio**

-Científico, necesito la máquina, ya sabes la primer fase, ya obtuve lo que quise-ordenó mientras ponía a la peliazul en la camilla.

Evil, le puso unas ventosas que iban conectada a la máquina en la frente de Bra, apretó unos cuantos botones y espero a que la máquina hiciera su trabajo.

-En veinte minutos estará listo, señor, pero recuerde hasta el momento solo puede crear ilusiones-

-De acuerdo, esperare mientras, iré preparándome para mi premio-

Fin del capítulo 15.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	17. Capítulo 16: Ilusiones

Fantor2000: si tu idea es muy buena, pero así nunca se tendría un final feliz, la idea es algo más para destruir la confianza, y la mentalidad.

Y aquí les dejo el resto de la sorpresa a Goodbyemylover y Zairadbz, espero que les guste.

Lamentablemente ya mañana mis clases comienzan, pero intentaré subir los capítulos en mis horas libres, sino no puedo los subiré en la noche.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball pertenece al maestro Toriyama, y yo solo uso sus personajes.

**Capítulo 16: Ilusiones**

**En la zona donde fue la pelea**

Vegeta fue el primero en despertar, confundido por la escena, ¿realmente Bra había estado ahí?, la busco con la mirada y no la vio, buscó su ki y no lo encontró. Trunks despertó, no creía que su hermana hubiera desobedecido a su padre, pero se sentía más molestó con Goten por haber accedido a llevarla, porque los conocía bien y estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo había convencido. Goten por otro lado se sentía culpable, había sido muy estúpido al haber accedido, ni siquiera pudo protegerla y ella había caído de nuevo en las manos del androide, aunque le costara la vida la salvaría de los tormentos. Por su parte Mirai estaba demasiado furioso, de por si no le agradaba Goten y con lo que acababa de pasar fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se le fue encima a Goten para agredirlo, le comenzó a gritar insultos y a dar golpes, Goten no se defendía sentía como si mereciera ese castigo y mucho más.

_Si, tal vez soy el único culpable, como no pude ver el peligro, ahora está sufriendo por mi culpa_, pensó el joven Son.

Vegeta y Trunks se asombraron de esa reacción de Mirai, parecía más propia del mismísimo Vegeta, sin embargo los separaron antes de que Mirai fuese a matar a Goten, Vegeta tomó a su hijo, mientras Trunks ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo.

-Más les vale a los dos tranquilizarse, no me interesa quien tuvo la culpa o no, lo importante ahora es encontrar a ese maldito desgraciado infeliz-dijo Vegeta, sujetando con mayor fuerza a Mirai que intentaba otra vez golpear a Goten- ¡Demonios! Que dejen de pelear, ya están grandecitos como para pelear como adolescentes, tendrán que cooperar si queremos salvar a Bra, y si no quieren se me largan porque no quiero estorbos.

Ambos jóvenes, se dirigieron miradas de odio, pero dejaron de pelear, después tendrían tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias, mientras su prioridad era salvar a la princesa, así si eso se significara tener que cooperar y unir fuerzas.

La tensión era demasiada, por un lado estaban los sentimientos de culpa de Goten, el dolor y desesperación de Vegeta, el enojo y odio de Mirai y la tristeza de Trunks, todo pero absolutamente todo eso tendrían que dejarlo de lado para lograr su objetivo, después arreglarían sus sentimientos, también tenían que ver la manera con la que iban a lidiar con la mentalidad de Bra, después de todo lo que había vivido y lo que venía seguramente quedaría devastada pero de alguna forma ayudarla.

**En el laboratorio**

La máquina ya había terminado de transferir la ilusión a la mente de Bra, era una excelente oportunidad para C17 y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dejarla perder, era momento de saber si el científico no lo había engañado (si lo había engañado lo asesinaría sin miramientos como lo hizo con Makigero); ahora según las instrucciones que le había dado Evil tendría que esperar a que la princesa despertara, mientras tanto deleitaría su mirada contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil, recorría con una mirada lujuriosa cada curva del cuerpo, los deseos de poseerla aumentaron, podría tomarla ahí sin nada que se lo impidiera pero prefería aguardar a que despertara para comprobar los resultados.

Minutos después Bra abrió los ojos, en vez deber el tétrico laboratorio, lo que vio fue la habitación de Goten, entonces creyó que habían logrado escapar.

-¿Goten?- preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada, estaba sentado en una esquina, ella le sonrió.

_Funciono, buen trabajo científico, ella cree que soy esa basura inferior, pero ¿funcionará con la voz?_, pensó C17.

C17 fue hasta donde ella estaba, con una mano le acarició la mejilla, ¡cuánto le gustaban esos ojos azules y esa mirada de enamorada!

-¿Qué sucede? lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos escapando-

-Nada, aquí estás a salvo- respondió el androide arriesgándose a que descubriera que no era el tal _Goten_, pero al ver que la reacción de Bra no cambio volvió a felicitar mentalmente al científico, hasta la voz era una ilusión, no era que le agradara mucho la idea de que ella creyera que estaba con ese ser inferior, pero no había otra forma.

La besó, Bra obviamente correspondió porque ante sus sentidos al que veía no era a C17 sino a Goten, C17 usó la mano libre para acariciar su brazo y luego la cintura, cada vez la besaba con más pasión, comenzó a recorrerle los muslos, Bra acariciaba el pecho del androide, él le quito la blusa y el sostén y después se quitó la playera, se entretuvo jugueteando con los pechos de la princesa. Después terminó de desvestirla para recorrer con la lengua todo el cuerpo de ella, mientras con una mano estimulaba la intimidad de la princesa.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto? me refiero por la situación, tú sabes la pelea y todo eso-preguntó Bra con la respiración muy acelerada y un gran rubor cubría su cuerpo.

-Shh, solo disfrútalo, shh-le dio otro beso apasionado mientras le tocaba los pechos a Bra.

C17 se terminó de desvestir, acostó a la princesa, de nuevo el momento que tanto había anhelado se cumplía, le abrió las piernas y se puso entre ellas, la penetró, después de un rato Bra comenzó a gemir y susurrar el nombre de Goten, esto enfureció a C17 y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente, causándole dolor a la semi saiyajin.

-Espera, Goten, me estás lastimando-

-Shh, disfruta el momento- respondió C17, tranquilizándose un poco, no debía de causarle sospecha alguna.

Después de terminar, Bra cayó profundamente dormida, C17 fue a ver los avances del científico.

_Así es como siempre tuvo que ser, pero te ponías muy rebelde,_ pensó el androide.

-Y bien señor ¿funciono de la manera que usted quería?- inquirió Evil.

-Si demasiado bien, ¿tiene límite de tiempo?-

-Si, olvide decirle ese detalle, la ilusión dura aproximadamente unas 10 horas; con que unos cuantos minutos antes del término se vuelva a proyectar otra ilusión bastará-

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Goten sintió como si algo extraño pasará, era un sentimiento como de vació, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su amada?, de pronto sintió como si una gran carga de celos lo invadiera sin comprender por qué.

Mientras Vegeta y sus hijos estaban exprimiéndose el cerebro pensando a donde se la podría haber llevado por más que habían buscado no daban con el laboratorio.

Goten estaba ensimismado, pensando, sintiéndose culpable, de pronto recordó el día que la encontraron a las afueras del bosque, si ella había dicho que camino unas cuantas horas significa que de cierta forma se encontraba cerca del laboratorio y era muy probable que ahí se encontrara.

-Creo que tengo una idea sobre donde puede tenerla-comentó el hijo de Gokú.

-Ah entonces ¿si piensas?-preguntó con un sarcasmo inusual Mirai.

-Cualquier idea es buena podría darnos alguna pista- dijo Vegeta, ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

-Si la encontramos afuera, en los alrededores del bosque, ella dijo que había caminado por un par de horas, entonces, es muy probable que el laboratorio esté cerca del bosque donde la encontramos-

-Mmm, suena lógico, es..., es una buena idea-dijo animado Trunks.

-Si insecto, hay muchas probabilidades, nunca buscamos en ese bosque-

Los cuatro partieron hacia el bosque con las esperanzas renovadas en que pronto encontrarían a la princesa de la casa para regresarla a que se sintiera segura, porque no creían que estuviese muy sana, o por lo menos mentalmente no.

Fin del capítulo 16.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	18. Capítulo 17: Destrucción

Fantor 2000: me halagas al decir que mi fic te gusta, si Goten llegará lo vería como un extraño o tal vez hasta como C17, gracias por tus ánimos.

Phazonwarrior05: algo horrible pasará como consecuencia.

**Capítulo 17: Destrucción**

**En el bosque**

Los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a caminar por el bosque separados partiendo del lugar donde Vegeta y Goten habían encontrado a Bra desmayada, si alguno encontraba algo, elevaría su ki para informarle a los otros si creían haber encontrado el laboratorio, poco a poco se fueron adentrando en el bosque, cualquier lugar que les pareciera sospechoso lo investigaban.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo la desesperación de Vegeta aumentaba, tenía miedo de no poder encontrar y recuperar a su pequeña, por su parte Goten aguantaba las ganas de llorar, tenía un miedo incontrolable de que no regresara a su lado, temía por lo que pudiese estar viviendo, sabía que el androide no la mataría pero no podía asegurarlo, ¿qué pasaría si se aburriera de ella o si ella hiciera algo que no le agradara al androide? ¿la lastimaría? ¿la iba a matar? ¿psicológicamente hablando qué tan mal quedaría? ¿por qué se dejó convencer?¿cómo había sido tan estúpidamente inmaduro para no pensar en las consecuencias sabiendo el peligro?, la culpa que sentía era demasiada grande como para que su alma se sintiese tranquila, no descansaría hasta tener a Bra en sus brazos a salvo para nunca más dejarla escapar o sufrir.

Mirai, estaba demasiado enojado, odiaba esa impotencia de no poder proteger a las personas que quería, ya lo había vivido antes, y también por eso había perdido a su madre, pero no se iba a permitir perder a su hermanita también, en poco tiempo esa jovencita había hecho que sintiera el cariño que su madre le había dado en vida, era tan parecidas, era una pequeña luz que había encontrado al final del camino, quería que ella fuera feliz, pero no creía que Goten fuera el apropiado para ella debido a lo que había demostrado ser alguien tan inmaduro y sin una pizca de conciencia.

Trunks, estaba preocupado, tanto por su hermana como por el estado mental en el que quedaría, no podría apoyarla de la misma forma que antes porque pronto se iría a vivir con Pan y el bebé. Iba pensando en estos problemas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una montaña escondida tras unos árboles y justo ahí había una entrada que, era muy posible que ese fuese el laboratorio, elevó su ki.

Inmediatamente los demás llegaron, la puerta se parecía mucho a la del laboratorio del doctor Gero, no había ninguna duda, sin embargo Vegeta les ordenó que esperaran un poco que no tardaría en regresar pero que no fuesen a atacar hasta que él diera la orden, Vegeta se dirigió de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, en la mañana Bulma le había dicho que la máquina de rayos Blutz estaba lista, la usaría para convertirse en super saiyajin 4 y recuperar a su hija.

Después de que Vegeta se fue, el ambiente se torno tenso, Trunks tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su homólogo y su mejor amigo pelearan, una pelea entre ellos era lo que menos necesitaban ahora.

-Eh ... bien, ¿cuál creen que sea el plan?- preguntó Trunks.

-No lo sé, tal vez tiene algo que ver con lo que mamá construía en el laboratorio -respondió Mirai.

Goten y Trunks se miraron uno al otro, ¡acababan de descubrir el plan! pero ¿sería suficiente para derrotarlo? era muy posible que tuvieran que usar la fusión.

-¿Qué pasa?¿saben algo?-inquirió el chico del futuro al ver la reacción de los amigos.

-Intentará transformarse en super saiyajin 4-contestó Goten de mala gana.

-Eres estúpido, eso no existe-confrontó Mirai.

-Si existe, primero lo logró el señor Gokú cuando fuimos atacados por Baby, pero como mi papá no tiene cola, tiene que convertirse por medios artificiales-explicó Trunks.

-Entonces tenemos una gran oportunidad de ganar-dijo Mirai, las esperanzas regresaban a él.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

-¡Mujer rápido! me dijiste que la máquina de rayos Blutz ya estaba lista, ¡necesito usarla ya!-

-¿Ya encontraron el laboratorio?- preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa, pronto tendría de vuelta a su hija.

-Si, pero apúrate, no hay mucho tiempo-

-¿Y si pierdes el control cuando te conviertas en ohzaru?, como la última vez- ese era un gran problema porque ella no sabía qué hacer si eso pasaba.

-Ya había pensado en eso antes y aquí tengo la solución- contestó el príncipe enseñando una foto de Bra de unos dos años aproximadamente abrazándolo a él en el parque- por ella no perderé el control, ahora apúrate-

La transformación fue un éxito, Vegeta logró no perder el control, ahora pensaba que tenía más oportunidad de terminar con aquel ser que tanto daño le había causado a su querida hija.

Era momento de regresar a donde había dejado a los chicos, que esperaba que en su ausencia no se hubieran metido en problemas.

**En el laboratorio**

Las diez horas estaban a punto de terminar, Evil le inyectó por si acaso el sedante, para que mientras hacía los últimos ajustes para repetir el procedimiento no tuviera problemas, Bra se había despertado, se sentía algo débil pero el efecto de la ilusión ya había terminado, se asustó y desconcertó, ¿acaso no había estado en la casa de Goten?, vio su brazo alguien le había inyectado algo, ¿por eso se sentía tan débil?, observó con detenimiento el lugar, ¿qué había pasado mientras ella dormía?, reconoció el lugar era el maldito laboratorio, bajo la vista pero ¿qué hacía cubierta únicamente por una sábana? ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué estaba desnuda? ¿qué había pasado con Goten?, se intento levantar pero su cuerpo no respondía, la desesperación comenzó a invadirla, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?. De reojo vio al científico, ¿qué era esa extraña máquina?

-Vaya ya despertaste, vamos esto no te va a doler-

-Desgraciado aléjate de mí-

**En esos mismos momentos afuera del laboratorio**

Vegeta llegó, Mirai se sorprendió mucho, él ni siquiera era capaz aún de llegar al nivel tres, a pesar de haber entrenado tanto, de un solo golpe derribó la puerta, era momento de actuar.

Mientras que Vegeta y sus hijos iban a por C17, Goten fue hacia otra dirección donde localizo el ki de Bra.

**Laboratorio**

Goten entro en la habitación, vio como Evil y Bra forcejeaban, ella intentaba evitar que el científico le conectara las ventosas pero no tenía muchas fuerzas, el maldito sedante eclipsaba sus poderes, al ver que Bra solo estaba tapada por una sábana Goten se enfureció, se imaginaba todo lo que había sufrido su amada, con una bola de energía atravesó el corazón del científico, el cuerpo inerte de éste cayó a un lado de la camilla, inmediatamente Goten la abrazó, lanzó otra bola de energía para descomponer la máquina.

-Tranquila mi amor, va vine a salvarte, tu papá se transformó en super saiyajin 4, lo vamos a vences esta vez- dijo Goten con una voz inmensamente amorosa e inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Bra estaba confundida, no decodificaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido, ni como había llegado ahí, pero ahora eso ya no importaba habían ido a rescatarla. El pelinegro le ayudó a vestirse porque evidentemente no podía salir tapada únicamente por una sábana.

La pelea que se desarrollaba era prácticamente de vida o muerte, seguían sin poder igualar el poder del androide, Trunks maldecía por no saber donde se había metido su amigo, necesitaban hacer la fusión, no había tiempo para enseñársela a Mirai.

-¿Dónde demonios está el inútil de tu amigo, Trunks?-preguntó un Vegeta furioso.

-Creo que buscando a mi hermana, pero realmente no lo sé-

-En cuanto lo encuentres, hagan la fusión- ordenó el príncipe.

En ese momento Goten salía con Bra en brazos del laboratorio, tenía que asegurarse de dejarla en un lugar a salvo para que no se le ocurriera otro alocado plan, le hizo una seña a su amigo para decirle que ya había sacado a la peliazul del laboratorio y que la llevaría a un lugar donde no resultara herida. La dejó en las afueras del bosque.

-Prométeme que regresarás vivo-pidió la princesa.

-Solo si tú me prometes que no vendrás a luchar y si ves peligro te esconderás o intentarás huir-la miro a los ojos, esta vez no quería cometer errores.

-Pero...-iba a replicar pero Goten tenía razón, ella no iba a ser de ayuda-está bien, te lo prometo-

-Yo también te lo prometo- le dio un beso antes de regresar.

Después de que se fue, Bra se recargó en un árbol, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir el ki de todos para seguir la pelea.

Escasos minutos después Goten había llegado a donde la pelea se llevaba a cabo.

-Tenemos que hacer la fusión, rápido-exclamó el chico de los cabellos lilas.

Se pusieron en posición aprovechando que Mirari se enfrentaba al androide, hicieron todos los pasos.

-Fuu...sión ha-dijeron al unísono.

Lo habían logrado, ahora eran un guerrero más poderoso, Mirai se sorprendió porque nunca había presenciado una fusión, pero no era momento de distraerse, se convirtió en super saiyajin 2, mientras que Gotenks paso a super saiyajin 3, los tres guerreros se alinearon era momento de mandar al infierno al androide, Vegeta lanzó el final shine, al mismo tiempo que Mirai lanzaba un burning attack, y Gotenks su ataque más poderoso, los tres ataques dieron en el punto débil del androide, en el centro del pecho, cerca del corazón, esto hizo que fuese lanzado al espacio, inmediatamente el ki de C17 desapareció, al fin la pesadilla había terminado, todos regresaron a su estado normal.

Bra sonrió, al fin su mayor temor había sido derrotado, al fin podría ser feliz. Era momento de regresar a casa y que todo volviera a la normalidad, o eso esperaba, también tendría que lidiar con la realidad. vio llegar a los agotados guerreros, corrió a abrazar a su padre como cuando era una niña pequeña. Regresaron a la Corporación.

Mirai se acercó a Goten, quien inconscientemente se puso en guardia por si se le ocurría atacarlo.

-No vengo a pelear, vengo a dialogar-

-¿Sobre qué? No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, lo único de lo que puedes estar seguro es que amo a tu hermana y pienso hacerla la mujer más feliz de todo el universo por el resto de su vida-contestó el pelinegro bajando la guardia.

-Lo sé, lo acabo de comprobar, no te importó arriesgar tu vida para salvarla, perdón por mi comportamiento anterior, ahora pienso que podemos ser amigos- se disculpó el chico del futuro.

Son Goten sonrió y asintió, a partir de ahora todo iba a estar bien, después de todo no era buena idea estar enemistado con su cuñado.

Pero otra pequeña pesadilla pronto iba a suceder.

Fin del capítulo 7.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	19. Capítulo 18: Adiós

Fantor2000: quería que sonara algo clásico, y tendrás que esperar a la secuela para saber, y le queda este y otro capítulo, jaja aprovecho mis horas libres para subirlos XD.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Here's the next little nightmare!

**Capítulo 18: Adiós**

Bra sentía un rastro de culpa en su interior pero no entendía por qué, también tendría que preguntar cómo fue que terminó en ese laboratorio. Mientras Bulma ya había revisado los restos de la máquina de Evil y curado las heridas de los guerreros. Después Vegeta se fue a entrenar en su cámara de gravedad al mismo tiempo que Goten, Trunks y Mirai se encontraban en la habitación de Bra con ella intentando evaluar su situación psicológica, porque ellos aún no sabían que había sucedido antes de que la rescataran.

-Hay algo que definitivamente no entiendo-dijo la peliazul pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-preguntó Mirai.

-¿Cómo llegué al laboratorio? Si después de que papá nos dijo que huyéramos, fuimos a casa de Goten…-contestó la princesa.

-Nunca fuimos a mi casa, ni siquiera alcanzamos a escapar- contestó Goten sorprendido, lo que Bra decía no tenía sentido.

-Claro que si fuimos, si tú y yo… tú sabes-

-No, Bra, en verdad nunca fuimos a mi casa-

-Entonces, no entiendo ¿qué pasó?-la voz de la princesa tenía un pequeño tono de miedo y angustia.

-Parece que usaron la máquina que encontramos contigo-respondió Trunks

-¿Cuál máquina? ¿de qué hablas?-

-Ese científico estaba construyendo una máquina, mamá la revisó es para implantar ideas en el subconsciente y también creaba ilusiones, mamá dijo que fue usada recientemente-explicó Mirai.

-Parece ser que la usaron en ti, hermanita-dijo Trunks.

-¿En verdad no escapamos?-le preguntó a Goten.

-No, en serio, me atacó por la espalda y perdí el conocimiento-

-Pero entonces- abrió los ojos horrorizada, había comprendido lo que había pasado, le grabaron una ilusión en la mente y realmente no se había acostado con Goten sino con el mismísimo C17, había engañado al amor de su vida con el ser al que más odiaba y tenía miedo, por eso sentía esa culpa en su interior, su corazón sabía lo que había hecho, ¿ahora cómo podría mirar a los ojos a Goten? ¡Lo había engañado!

Sus hermanos y su novio al notar el cambio de actitud de la joven comprendieron lo que había ocurrido, ahora Goten entendió porque sintió celos de nada, temían como fuera a reaccionar, la llamaban pero ella parecía completamente ensimismada e ida.

-…. Bra- la volvió a llamar Goten.

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasó?-dijo volviendo en sí y esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa para evitar que se preocupaban.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mirai.

-Si, si, estoy bien, solo me quedé pensando-volvió a sonreír, esa era una falsa sonrisa, pero a simple vista no parecía serlo, Vegeta era el único que podía detectar cuando Bra sonreía falsamente, no podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante ellos, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Goten-¿me podrían dejar un ratito a solas? Lo necesito-

-Pero…-los tres chicos iban a negarse cuando ella los interrumpió.

-Nada malo me va a pasar, aparte a ti Goten, tu mamá te dijo que te quería temprano en casa, no quiero que hagas enojar a mi suegra, jaja-evitó mirar a Goten a los ojos para que éste no notara la tristeza que reflejaban-y tú, Mirai dijiste que querías entrenar con papá, en este mismo momento está en la cámara de gravedad deberías de aprovechar, y tú Trunks tienes que firmar unos papeles de la compañía ¿no?, así que todos a lo que tienen que hacer, ahora mismo-dijo con voz autoritaria.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, era mejor que salieran de ahí, porque Bra podría hacer alguna rabieta y llamar al príncipe y entonces todos quedarían castigados por molestar a la princesa de la casa, antes de salir Bra dijo algo más.

- Ah si por cierto Trunks cuando veas a Pan dile que la próxima semana iremos de compras, tenemos muchas cosas que comprarle al bebé- dijo fingiendo una voz muy animada.

Trunks asintió y salió al igual que Mirai, Goten se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso, que hizo que la culpa interna de Bra creciera, mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que todos salieron y escuchó que estaban lejos de su habitación, cerró la puerta, se mordió el labio mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, hundió la cara en la almohada para llorar, no quería que nadie la escuchara, no quería preocupar a nadie.

¿Cómo había pasado? Ella nunca se atrevería a engañar a Goten sin embargo lo había hecho, tal vez no en sus cinco sentidos pero eso no importaba porque de todos modos pasó.

_No, ¿qué hice? ¿cómo pude? Pero usó la máquina en mi ¿no? Pero eso no importa porque LO ENGAÑE, como sea eso no se le puede llamar de otra forma, ¿por qué?, soy una mala persona, él dándome todo su amor y yo pero ¿qué hice?,_ pensamientos así de crueles y palabras envenenadas llegaban a su mente. Al poco tiempo la peor idea que su corrompida y dañada mente le llegó, había tomado una decisión.

Se puso una sudadera con bolsillos, salió de su habitación silenciosamente, nadie debía de sospechar de lo que iba a hacer se dirigió a la habitación de Mirai, buscó el ki de éste, al confirmar que estaba en la cámara de gravedad entró, busco en la mesita de noche lo que necesitaba, no fue difícil encontrarlo, tomó el frasco de antidepresivos que estaba lleno, Mirai los tomaba desde que vio morir a su madre, lo guardó en la sudadera, salió evitando a toda costa hacer ruido alguno, en el pasillo vigilo donde se encontraba el ki de cada integrante de la familia, no podría ir a revisar a la recámara de Trunks porque él estaba ahí, pero no había nadie en la de sus padres, fue hasta allá, abrió la mesita de noche su mamá.

-¡Maldición! aquí ya no las guarda-dijo casi en un susurró.

Abrió el primer cajón del tocador, ahí estaban todas las medicinas, lo más rápido que pudo buscó las que necesitaba, siempre tomando los frascos que estaban más llenos o completamente cerrados, tomo unos cuantos barbitúricos y otros benzodiacepinas, las metió en los bolsillos, acomodó todo para que nadie se diera cuenta de que faltaban cosas.

Al salir volvió a verificar la ubicación de cada uno, en la cocina no había nadie, su mamá estaba en el laboratorio, Trunks seguía en su habitación, y Mirai y su papá en la cámara de gravedad, se escabulló hasta la cocina, con todo el cuidado del mundo buscó el cuchillo más filoso, lo tomó con cuidado, sentía un nudo en la garganta, respiró intranquila, guardó el cuchillo debajo de su sudadera y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Regresó a su habitación, fue al baño, abrió la regadera para que la tina se llenara con agua caliente, le puso seguro a la puerta, temía que la fueran a descubrir.

Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, la culpa crecía a cada segundo en su interior, sacó todos los frascos, los puso en su cama, los fue abriendo uno por uno, los vació, por alguna extraña razón dejaba 4 pastillas de cada frasco adentro, fue a su closet, sacó un vestido rojo que aún no estrenaba, se lo puso, se observó en el espejo, se veía tan hermosa, cepilló su cabello y se maquilló, dejó el cuchillo adentró del baño, cerca de la tina.

Regresó a su cama, tomó un puñado de pastillas, las puso enfrente de su boca, el nudo en su garganta era más grande, no se atrevía a echárselas a la boca, con un enorme esfuerzo las comenzó a ingerir dándole un pequeño trago al vaso, así continuó con dos puñados acabándose las pastillas que estaban en su cama y el agua del vaso. Se comenzó a sentir mareada y unas cuantas arcadas pero se contuvo para no vomitar, si lo hacía su plan no funcionaría, se dirigió a la tina, no se molesto en quitarse el vestido al meterse, el agua estaba muy caliente, le escocía la piel, pero eso no importó, no podía dejar de llorar, agarró el cuchillo, tenía mucho miedo, ¿a dónde iba a ir?, levantó un poco la falda del vestido, se hizo unos cortes en los muslos, la sangre comenzó a fluir, pasó el cuchillo por la parte de la espalda descubierta abriéndose la herida causada años antes, eso le dolió mucho se mordió fuertemente los labios para evitar gritar, puso el cuchillo por sus clavículas haciendo más cortes, el agua ya estaba totalmente teñida de rojo.

Alzó el brazo izquierdo viendo su muñeca, no podía acobardarse, no cuando ya había llegado a ese punto, empezó a trazar una línea vertical a la altura de su muñeca, como si siguiera las venas, dolía, la sangre empezó a brotar.

En ese mismo momento Trunks había bajado por algo de comer, encontró el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a su hermana, decidió llevarle un trozo a ella, con eso se sentiría mejor, fue hacia la habitación de su hermana, tocó, no recibió respuesta, tal vez estaba dormida, entraría y lo dejaría en la mesita para que cuando despertará lo comiera, tomó el pomo de la puerta pero al girarla se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, eso lo hizo sospechar, con un poco de fuerza logró abrir la puerta, entró, se extraño al no ver a su hermana, dejó el pastel en la mesita, al ver los frascos de medicina en la cama, y las pocas pastillas que quedaban dentro, temió lo peor, busco rápidamente el ki de su hermana, estaba en el baño, entró rápidamente.

Bra se comenzaba a sentir débil, le costaba trabajo respirar, las cortadas le dolían, alzó el cuchillo con la mano izquierda y el brazo derecho también lo alzó para ver su muñeca, la mano le temblaba mucho, ya había perdido mucha sangre, en cuanto Trunks la vio, le arrebató el cuchillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No … ¿qué haces?… déjame-dijo con un hilo de voz la princesa.

-¿Por qué hermanita?-preguntó mientras tomaba una toalla para detener la hemorragia de la muñeca izquierda, la sacó del agua, ella estaba casi inconsciente, la obligo a beber leche de magnesia para que vomitara las pastillas, el ki de ella disminuía.

**En la cámara de gravedad**

Vegeta sintió un dolor en su corazón, algo le pasaba a su princesa, sintió el ki de ella que disminuía, ¿qué significaba eso?

-Bra…-dijo antes de salir de la cámara esquivando el ataque de Mirai, que cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana, papá?-preguntó pero Vegeta ya no estaba ahí para responderle.

**En la habitación de Bra**

Trunks la sacaba del baño para ponerla en la cama, le había hecho un torniquete con la toalla en la muñeca, ella estaba inconsciente, tenía que llamar al médico de inmediato, justo en ese momento entró Vegeta.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?-espetó el príncipe enojado, al voltear a ver a la chica sin sentido, pensó lo peor- No, no puede ser-exclamó dejándose caer a un lado.

-Sigue viva, papá, acabo de llamar al médico, viene en camino-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Explica que paso, mocoso- ordenó Vegeta, ocultando el dolor que sentía.

-No lo sé la encontré intentando… cortarse la muñeca, parece que tomó muchas pastillas y no sé que hizo-

Mirai observaba todo totalmente como si fuera un sueño no lo podía creer, el médico llegó, el estado de Bra era delicado.

**En la casa de la familia Son**

Goten sintió un dolor en el corazón, algo no estaba bien con su amada, se empezó a preocupar, tal vez debería de regresar a la Corporación Capsula, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Goten necesitamos que regreses-dijo al otro lado de la línea Trunks con una voz angustiada.

-¿Pasó algo malo Trunks?-preguntó algo intranquilo.

-Bra… intento suicidarse-

-Voy para allá- colgó, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ¿por qué? Ella no tenía la culpa, fue engañada, no tenía porque haberlo hecho, voló lo más rápido hasta la Corporación.

Fin del capítulo 18.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	20. Final

Fantor2000: pensé lo mismo, pero dije no eso sería muy cruel, así nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero en verdad pensé en un final flash en el corazón y bueno pensé en un toque un poco más romántico.

Vanelor: disculpa por responderte hasta este capítulo pero pues ya había subido los otros XD, y gracias por leerla y que te haya gustado, me halagas mucho.

**Nota:** tal vez Vegeta parezca un poco OoC. Y una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía o de dedo que pude tener y no me di cuenta. Subiré lo más rápido que pueda la secuela.

**Final**

**Afuera de la habitación**

Todos estaban muy tensos, no comprendían porque lo había hecho, Vegeta hacía enormes esfuerzos para evitar llorar frente a su familia. Goten estaba nervioso, no debió haberse ido, Bulma lloraba en silencio.

-Creo que tendremos que internarla en un psiquiátrico, lo que hizo no es normal-dijo Bulma.

-De ninguna manera mujer, se lo prometí hace mucho, nada de hospitales ni nada de psicólogos-

-Pero Vegeta ¿si lo vuelve a intentar?-

-He dicho que no, lo que haremos será hablar con ella y vigilarla a todas horas, la entrenaré a diario hasta que se olvide de esa estúpida idea-

Si eso era lo que tenían que hacer, mantenerla ocupada o mínimo su mente estuviese ocupada para que no lo volviese a intentar, pero no sabían cómo sanar su alma que era la que estaba más dañada.

El médico salió de la habitación, todos lo miraron expectantes, necesitaban saber el estado en el que se encontraba la joven.

-Está estable y consiente, tal vez se queje de que le duela el estómago y no tenga hambre por el lavado estomacal, también es posible que tenga mareos por la transfusión de sangre, no dejen que se quite o jale las suturas de las heridas sino no sanaran, y manténgala vigilada-informó el médico.

Bulma y Mirai lo acompañaron a la puerta, Vegeta entró a la habitación de su hija, tenía que hablar con ella, asegurarse que realmente seguía viva, cerró la puerta tras de él, no quería que nadie les escuchara.

Al sentir la presencia de su papá entrar a la habitación, Bra no se atrevió a voltear para rectificar quien había entrado, se sentía avergonzada, su locura la llevó a cometer una gran estupidez que lastimaría a las personas que más quería, no había dejado de llorar, le dolía el estómago y las suturas.

Bra tenía miedo de que su papá la fuera a regañar o reclamar o gritar o algo, ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿cómo serpia su relación con su familia y su novio de ahora en adelante? ¿Goten la dejaría?

Vegeta se acercó y con un gesto sorpresivo la abrazó y comenzó a llorar, ella también se puso a llorar.

-¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a convertirme en un asesino despiadado?-preguntó el príncipe, Bra negó con la cabeza- Eso es lo que pasaría si te perdiera, me volvería loco-se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento… no pensaba claramente, perdóname papá-respondió la peliazul volviendo a llorar.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, ¿cómo podía arreglar todo lo que ella había sufrido? Ni aunque fuera a buscar las esferas a Namek podría solucionarlo, porque la herida era muy profunda en el alma.

-Todos nosotros te vamos a ayudar, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así- se quedaron unos minutos más abrazados.

-Papá… ¿qué me hubiese pasado si…? ¿a dónde habría ido mi alma? ¿me habría ido al infierno?-preguntó temerosa

-No, tú no has hecho nada malo, pero por la acción en la que no intentaste salvar a nadie, tampoco podrías acceder al cielo, tal vez te hubieses quedado en el limbo, repitiendo todos tus sufrimientos por la eternidad ¿te gustaría eso?-

-No, eso sería terrible, sería peor que… sería horrible-

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba, el mocoso del insecto de Kakarrotto quiere hablar contigo, los dejaré para que puedan hablar-

-No, espera y ¿si quiere terminar conmigo?-dijo la princesa aterrada y preocupada.

-No te preocupes eso no pasará, él te ama y si lo hace, yo personalmente me encargaré de hacerlo pagar- respondió Vegeta dándole un beso en la frente para después salir- Insecto, quiere hablar contigo-le dijo a Goten.

Éste entró a la habitación, afuera Bulma prácticamente arrastró a su familia a la cocina para evitar que fuesen a escuchar la conversación privada y hacer que la pareja se sintiera más cómoda a pesar de las protestas de los hombres.

Adentro de la habitación había un silencio incómodo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, pero las palabras no eran necesarias, el amor era muy grande, se miraron fijamente, el primero en moverse fue Goten, la tomó de la mano y la abrazó; la culpa volvía a Bra quien de inmediato se puso a llorar maldiciendo el momento en el que el androide había llegado para arruinarle la vida.

-No llores mi amor, no tienes la culpa de nada, aquí estoy para demostrare todo lo que te amo-dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que su corazón se encogía.

-Perdóname, yo no sabía, yo no quería…-respondió Bra entre lágrimas.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nade, te engañaron, sé que por tu propia voluntad no serías capaz y de lo otro fue un momento en el que la locura y depresión tomaron el control de ti-le pasaba la mano por el sedoso cabello para que se pudiese tranquilizar, no importa cuantas adversidades vivamos, te ayudaré a superarlos porque eres el amor de mi vida-quería darle un beso pero temía que ella no se lo correspondiera.

-Hazme tuya-pidió Bra, Goten se sorprendió ante tal proposición, no es que no quisiera pero su estado psicológico no era el adecuado.

-Pero Bra, tu familia…-

-No me importa, solo intentaremos no hacer ruido y nadie se dará cuenta-contestó dándole un beso juguetón en el lóbulo-necesito quitarme la sensación de sus manos…-le dio un beso profundamente apasionado.

Goten tendría que tener mucho cuidado para evitar que las heridas se abrieran, había tanto amor y dulzura en el ambiente que sin dudarlo un diabético entraría en coma de por vida. Minutos después de su mutua demostración de amor, Goten se atrevió a hacer algo que llevaba semanas pensando. Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es eso, mi amor?-preguntó curiosa la princesa, le ardía un poco la herida de la espalda. Goten se arrodillo frente a ella.

-¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- preguntó el joven Son, abriendo la cajita que contenía un anillo con una hermosa piedrita en forma de corazón.

-Si, si, si, me encantaría, pero…-dijo emocionada la princesa, para después ponerse un poco seria- ¿estás seguro? Estoy loca y bueno tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado-

-Claro que estoy seguro, ya te dije que eres el amor de mi vida, no quiero pasar ni un segundo más estando lejos de ti-contestó Goten, poniéndole el anillo.

_6 meses después_

Se encontraban en el hospital, tenía un par de horas esperando a que el hijo de Pan y Trunks naciera, fue un niño de cabello negro como su madre y ojos azules como su padre.

-¿Y cómo se llamará?-preguntó Bra cargando al pequeño, enseguida ella lo acaparo sin siquiera dejar que su hermano lo viera.

-Su nombre será Haru-contestó Pan.

_3 meses después_

Después de enfrentar el drama y las amenazas que hizo Vegeta, finalmente Goten y Bra se casaron, vivían muy felices, aunque Bra seguía teniendo pesadillas y algunas alucinaciones, Goten había comenzado a trabajar en la Corporación como ayudante de Trunks por petición de Bulma (realmente fue por imposición y amenaza de Vegeta) y ayudaba a Bra a mantener la cordura cuando creía que se volvería loca cuando alucinaba o tenía pesadillas.

_1 año y medio después_

Bra se había sentido mal los últimos tres meses, se mareaba a cada rato, así que decidió ir al médico. Al salir de la consulta no podía ocultar su felicidad. Primero habló con Pan, obviamente su mejor amiga tenía que ser la primera en entrarse del motivo de su felicidad, la llamó para que se vieran, Pan llegó puntual con el pequeño Haru.

-¿Cómo está el sobrinito más guapo del planeta?-preguntó Bra abrazando al pequeño, en verdad adoraba a su sobrino y él a ella.

-Bueno, y ¿ahora por qué estás tan contenta?-inquirió la pelinegra.

-Es que, ja, bueno, tú sabes somos mejores amigas y tú también tenías que saberlo primero-dijo la princesa mientras jugueteaba con Haru.

-No me digas que...-dijo Pan abriendo los ojos de la emoción-¿Haru tendrá un primito?-

-O primita, ¡sí!-se abrazaron.

Esa misma noche, Bra esperaba a Goten en la sala de la Corporación, estaba completamente seria, cerca de las 8 de la noche Goten llegó.

-Ya regrese mi amor- le dio un beso-¿por qué estás tan seria?-

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Bra con un tono aún más serio, esto hizo que Goten se asustara, ¿acaso habría hecho algo malo?-

-¿So...sobre qué?-preguntó Goten, enseguida el gesto de la cara de Bra cambio para convertirse en una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ser papás-anunció la princesa.

-¿Y dónde está?, que no lo veo-preguntó inocentemente el joven Son.

-Aquí-contestó Bra poniendo su mano en el vientre.

-¿Tanta hambre tenías que te lo comiste?-inquirió Goten aún más inocente.

-No tontito, lo que te quiero decir es que estoy embarazada-respondió Bra riéndose.

-Ah, eso..., ya me habías asustado-dijo más tranquilo hasta que captó la noticia-¡¿En serio? esta es de los mejores momentos de mi vida-la abrazó y besó.

_6 meses después_

La vida le daba una esperanza y razón muy poderosa para seguir luchando contra sus traumas a Bra, su hija acababa de nacer, y obviamente al tener una extraordinario parecido a su madre, se convirtió en la otra princesa de Vegeta.

-¿Ya pensaron el nombre?-preguntó el príncipe que no podía dejar de admiran a la pequeña.

-Si papi, se llamará Manami-

-Si, Mana-chan, le queda perfecto-dijo Goten feliz.

Fin

**Nota: **Por si tenían dudas, Trunks y Bra continúan viviendo en la Corporación Capsula (veamos es un sitio muy grande) con sus respectivas parejas.

Haru significa día claro o alegría y Manami significa amor y belleza.

Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y también a los que me comentaron, pronto estará lista la secuela, que también espero les guste.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


End file.
